Son Of The Viper
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Andre Robinson is the son of The Viper, The Apex Predator Randy Orton. Like his father he is part of the WWE. As he climbs up the ladder to be the top dog in the business, he meets an old flame from his past and learns that he has a daughter. (Spin-off of My Thug Life Series) (Slight crossover with Suite Life Series)
1. Nothing But A Rookie

**Hello everyone who comes and gives this story a shot, this is my second wrestling fanfic so I kind of know what to do anyways please no flaming. And enjoy the the story of the Son Of The Viper.**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson and Dr. Hawkins  
**

Chapter 1: Your Nothing But A Rookie

(Three Months Earlier)

"_Welcome to the season finale of NXT, only three rookies remain and you choose the winner, will you choose Hunter…. How about Damian or The Hunter Andre" said Matt Striker who stood in the ring with the three NXT rookies. "Now before you cast your vote, lets hear one final time from each rookie on why you should vote for them," he added before handing the microphone to Hunter, who took three steps forward then brought the microphone to his mouth and said, _

"_My name is Hunter Helmsly, I am the son of the game Triple H but just because I'm his son doesn't mean I'm just like, I mean I better than that old man, take a look at my record and you'll see that I am undefeated and that IS BECAUSE I'M THAT DAMN GOOD!" Hunter tossed the mic back to Matt who caught it then he handed it to Damian, who took one look then said,_

"_It doesn't matter, win or lose tonight…. I will still become a WWE Superstar and I will destroy anyone who gets in my air" he chucked the mic at Matt who fumbled with catching it at first but finally got a hold of it. Andre walked over and nicely took the microphone from Matt then turned his attention to the WWE Universe. He took a moment of silence before saying,_

"_You see unlike these two, I'm going to talk about who my father is or how I plan on destroying people… no you see I want people to choose me because I'm the best at what I do, because they enjoy seeing me come out every night and that I'm entertaining to watch in this ring" Andre hand the microphone back to Matt before taking his place next to Damian. _

"_All WWE Universe, it's now time to see who you voted to win this season of NXT…." Said Matt before everyone turned the attention to the Titantron, which was blank at first then showed the final ranking._

"_Ladies and Gentleman, here is your winner…. Hunter" announced Matt Striker, Hunter walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed then told the crowd to bow to him but all he received was boos from the crowd. Matt walked over to Andre and said, "Andre, you made it to the finals but was runner- up, how do you feel?" Andre took a deep breath before replying,_

"_I'm actually pretty happy, I mean it would've been better if I had won but to make it to finals means that the fans do find me entertaining and want to see each week, so yeah congrats to Hunter and hopefully I still be able to entertain the WWE Universe in the near future" _

"_Thank you Andre" said Matt who went to walk over to Damian but stopped when he saw Damian was out of the ring walking up the ramp. _

(Present Day)

Andre was sitting in his locker room that he shared with other wrestlers on Smackdown. Moments after the show ended and Andre was in his locker room he was paid a visit by the COO Triple H who informed him that even though he lost NXT he was still getting a contract to come up to the WWE and today was is first night on Smackdown. In about ten minutes he had a match against current Interconental Champion Cody Rhodes, there was a knock on his door to tell him that his match was up next so he stood and walked out of the locker room.

Just as he walked out, he was meet by a pair of arms that were around his waist and he instantly knew who it was so he said, "It's nice to see you again AJ" the woman pulled away and looks up at him with a smile on his face. AJ and him have been friends since they met at a house show back when his father was the WWE Champion and was the top heel on Raw. "I can't believe it's been three months since we last seen each other" he said with a smile on his face.

"I know…. So, are you still hearing voices in your head?" she asked, Andre was quite for a moment before replying,

"Nope, seeing that doctor really helped me get that under control" he smiled and they walked to the viewing area to watch the end of the current match. When it was over Andre waited as Cody Rhodes made his entrance, "Introducing first from Marietta, Georgia… weighing in at 215 lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion…. CODY RHODES" announces Lillian Garcia as he entered the ring. Just as Cody raised the title in the air his opponent's music played.

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light.**

**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.**  
**It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.**  
**You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.**  
**Alone and now you wonder what I possess.**

"Introducing his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 239 lbs… The Hunter Andre" announces Lillian, Andre walked out onto the stage, as he is walking down the ramp he thinks back to when he first met Rhodes and he also remembers how disrespectful Cody was towards him and how his father Randy Orton was pissed at how Cody treated his son. Andre entered the ring, as he was walking to the turnbuckle he kept his eyes on Cody the whole time. He climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms up in the air like he did back when he was in NXT.

The ref rang the bell so both Cody and Andre circled before locking up then Cody got him into a side headlock but Andre was able to reverse it into a headlock of his own. Rhodes pushes Andre off into the ropes and when he came back Cody gets him with a hip toss down to the mat, which he followed up with an arm bar. The ref gets down on Andre's level and asks if he wants to give up but Andre shakes his head no so Cody lets go and starts stomping down on him. Cody walks away then comes back but when he reaches Andre, Andre punches him in the gut then follows that up with a clothesline then another one after that.

Andre rubs his head with his hands then picks Cody up and hits him with a drop kick before tying for a pin but he only gets a 2 count. Andre sits up and then stands up but Cody is faster, he runs then jumps to the ropes and comes back landing Beautiful Disaster to the side of Andre's head. With Andre down, Cody crawls over and goes for the pin but Andre kicks out at two. Cody gets up and starts arguing with ref so Andre takes this time to recover from the kick, Cody turns around only for Andre to hit with a DDT then he tires for another cover but again only gets a two count.

Cody leans on the ropes so Andre runs at him but Cody is ready, he leans down and flips Andre over him but Andre lands on the apron. Cody goes for a right but Andre blocks the punch and lands one of his own then grabs Cody's head with both hands then brings it down hard on the top rope. Andre walks over to the announcer table where Josh Matthews and Matt Striker were sitting.

"Say Josh, you do you think of Andre thus far in this match?" asks Matt to which Josh replies,

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed with his in-ring ability and the way he moves in and out of the ring, it was like he was born to do this" Andre smiles at the last part then makes his way back to the ring only for Cody to run and hit baseball slide knocking Andre into the announcer table back first. Cody gets out of the ring and walks over to Andre; he grabs his head to slam it down on the announcer table but Andre blocks it then in return slams Cody's head down on the table hard. "Oh did you hear that smack when Cody's head bounced off the table" said Josh.

The ref is standing in the ring, "1…. 2…. 3…. 4…" Andre walks over and rolls into the ring then rolls back out to break the ten count. Cody has stumbled over to where they keep his title then when Andre reaches him Cody turns and smacks Andre in the head with the title. The ref rings the bell,

"Here is your winner by disqualification… Andre" announces Lillian, Cody doesn't care and so he grabs Andre then throws him back into the ring and follows him in with the I.C. Title. Andre stood back up only to get hit in the head again then Cody picks Andre up and hits him with Cross Rhoes onto the title. Cody walks over and grabs a microphone then goes back over to Andre then he says,

"You think your better than me? Just because you're the son of the viper…. I will always be better than you for you nothing but a rookie" Cody takes the mic and hits Andre in the skull before dropping the microphone and leaves the ring.

Andre rolls out of the ring, as he's walking up the ramp he has his hand on his head and when he gets to the back a worker hands him a icepack which he puts to his head. "Son of a bitch" mutters Andre as he makes his way to his locker room, just as he turns the corner he runs into someone so the first thing he says is, "Sorry" then he looked up to see Ted Dibiase standing there who then said,

"Don't worry about it…. Hey I saw what Cody did to you and what he did was not right, just give you a warning about him… watch your back" then Ted walked off. Andre let out a deep breath before continue to walk to his locker room, when he got there he went and took a quick shower then changed into his dark blue jeans, blue and white Nike sneakers then pulled on an old Randy Orton shirt from back when he was he was know as the Legend Killer. The shirt in question was the one that read RKO but it was written like the old N.W.O shirt.

Andre picked up his bag then walked out, as he was walking to the parking lot he stopped when he heard someone calling his name, "Hey Andre wait up" he turns to see AJ skipping towards him. Andre shook his head, this girl is too hyper all the time he thought to himself, "Are we still on for tonight?" she asked when she reached him. Andre shook his head so they made their way to Andre's rental car; Andre puts their bags in the trunk then they both get into the front.

The stopped at the hotel and changed before heading to the club to meet some of their fellow Superstars. "So who's all going to be there?" asked Andre as he turned into the parking lot.

"It's going to be you, me, Kaitlin, Ted and some guys from Raw," replied AJ with a smile. They get out of the car and enter the club; Andre looks around and spots the others sitting down at a booth in the corner. Andre and AJ walk over then take their seats, "Hey guys" says AJ,

"Hey AJ…. Andre" everyone replied, Andre looked around at the everyone he was sitting with. He recognized Ted and Kaitlin but not the others so he leaned over and said,

"Hey um, AJ who's that sitting next to Ted?"

"Oh that 's Tasha, Bryson Black and Eve Torres" she replied, after hearing their names he recognized them. Andre was just about to speak when his phone went off so he checked it to see that he had been mention in a tweet, it was from Vickie who was going to be Interim GM for Raw this Monday.

"Oh great" he muttered under his breath but Ted heard him so he asked,

"What's up?"

"Vickie just tweeted that this Monday on Raw I'm going to get my rematch against Cody in a No DQ match" Andre replied, he takes a sip of his drink before taking a look at the clock and when he realizes that its one in the morning so he says good night and leaves since AJ said that she'll get a ride back to the hotel from Ted and Kaitlin. He gets up and walks to the bathroom since he had to take a piss before leaving, while washing his hands he looks into the mirror.

His dark hair was shaved down to his head; he looked down at his arms, which was covered in dragon tattoos. The tattoos covered his arms from shoulder to wrist; he threw the paper towels again then walked out to his car. Just as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he felt a little dizzy so he noticed an after hour clinic next door so he walked over and entered the building.

"Welcome to the after hours clinic, how can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter as Andre walked up to the counter.

"Um, yeah I just pulled into the hotel parking lot next door and when I got out of the car, I felt a little dizzy and I'm a professional wrestler so…." Andre started to say but the woman shook her head, and said,

"I get you mean, I have you meet with Dr. Hawkins so you can go take a seat in the waiting area" Andre said thanks then walked over to the waiting area. He had just sat down when a nurse emerged from behind the door and called his name so he stood up, and then followed her into a room where they took his blood pressure and then he sat there waiting for Dr. Hawkins to show up. Four minutes later there was knock at the door then it opened and in walked a woman with dark red hair.

"Okay Mr. Robinson, you say that when you arrived at the hotel your staying at just over there, um you felt dizzying getting out of the car? So I have to ask before we can continue… did you drink any alcohol tonight?" asked Dr. Hawkins. Andre shook his head so then she sent him down to the lab to have an x-ray, after taking the x-ray he walked back to the room and waited for Dr. Hawkins to come with the results. Five minutes later the door opened again and she walked in, "Well Mr. Robinson, it appears that you have suffered a concussion, I advise that you not compete for one week," she said,

"That's fine I have to go a high school reunion anyways" he replied, he thanked the doctor then left the clinic and walked back over to the hotel. As he was walking he pulled out his cell phone and called the personal that he was suppose to report to if any superstar was unable to compete, he gave them number to the clinic cause they needed to make sure that what he was telling them was true.

He entered the hotel and went to his room but instead of going to bed, he grabbed his bag and checked out of the hotel. He tossed his bag into the back of his car then drove off; he kept driving until he pulled into a driveway leading to a house. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, he walked up to the door and using his key he unlocked the door and entered. He walked up the flight of stairs and just as he was about to enter the first room on his left, the hallway light came on so he stopped in his tracks then turned to face straight ahead where he found a dark haired woman staring at him with her crossed to her chest.

"Hi mom" he said weakly, she stared at him for a while then said,

"Come downstairs when you're done, your father should be home soon" then without another word she walked past him and went down the steps. Andre rubs his head before tossing his bag into the room then turns and walks down the steps and enters the kitchen. He walks over and sits down at the kitchen table, "That was some head shot you took tonight" she said and this made Andre smile at first but then it faded.

"It would be better if I could have my rematch this Monday" he said, she looked at with curiosity so he added, "I'm out for a week cause I suffered a concussion after the shot to the head". Sam goes to reply but the front door opens and in walks Andre's father, the viper Randy Orton. The first person he sees Sam and then his son Andre, Andre nods his head then gets up to upstairs and along the way he gives his father a quick hug. When he enters the bedroom he shuts the door behind him, pulls off his jeans and shirt then climbs into his bed but instead of falling asleep right away, his thoughts went to his upcoming high school reunion which is taking place on a cruise ship, Andre didn't go to a normal high school… he was lucky enough go to school on a cruise ship but during his senior year the ship was taken apart but now years later they rebuilt the ship.

That's not the part that worries Andre though, the fact that he might come face to face with his ex-girlfriend. They started dating in the freshman year but broke up at the end of sophomore year, when that happened the wall inside Andre's head that kept him from hearing the voices… the wall shattered so his father made him go to a therapist. But after two weeks of going, he disappeared and joined the Marines at the age of 17 but when he got hurt his commanding officer caught on that he was underage and came to talk to him when he was in the medical bay.

The commander asked Andre about his life before joining the Marines and Andre told him everything then his commanding officer gave him a discharge. Making Andre go home and back to school, which he did but going back to the same place as his ex was hard for him but in the end he made it work. Around seven in the morning his eyes finally closed and he drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review good reviews and no flaming.**


	2. Seeing Old Faces

**First off I thank those who reviewed or added this as a favorite. In this Chapter I bring in some characters and locations from The Suite Life Series... what who don't like that well big wup... wanna fight about it? Nah Jk please enjoy****. The song that is featured in this story doesn't belong to me... it goes to MGK & Ester Dean but since this takes place in the same Universe as My Thug Life and my other story The Story Of Jade West's Brother so to understand what I'm saying is that in the story Jade's Brother Dwayne wrote the song and performs it.  
**

***I only own Andre Robinson and Troy Brooks... that's it no one or anything else  
**

Chapter 2: Seeing Old Faces

Andre was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder and that someone had a little hand which him smile cause he knew exactly who it was so moving quick like a cheetah he grab the person and pulled them onto his bed and began to tickle the intruder. The sound of a little girl laughing filled the room; Andre opened his eyes to see his five-year-old sister Alanna lying on his lap. "Hey little one" he said before letting up and she replied,

"Mom said time for dinner" Andre raised an eyebrow then turned to look at his clock and sat that it was five at night. He turned back only to see that Alanna was gone so he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed and going downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he didn't smell any food but just as he was about to say something his phone went off telling him that everyone was outside in the car waiting for him so walked out the front, locking it behind him.

"So when do you leave for Boston?" asked Sam as she was driving to the restaurant, Andre thought about it for a moment then said,

"Tomorrow morning cause I have to be on the ship that night" Sam shook head, then she pulled into the parking lot to Applebee's, which happened to be Andre's favorite place to eat. "What's the occasion?" he asked confused to which she replied,

"To celebrate you making it in the WWE", Andre smiled then the three of them got out of the car and walked inside. "Your dad's sorry he couldn't be here but since becoming World Heavyweight Champion again, he's going to be gone a lot more now" she said as they sat down in the booth. Andre was use to it now; he didn't mean that has a bad thing since he saw his father every Friday on Smackdown. The waitress came over and took their orders then walked away. "So are excited about reunion?" she asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, I happy to see everyone again and when I say everyone I mean Zack, Cody, Bailey, Kira, Woody, Addison and Maya" he replied. Before anyone could say another word, their food arrived and so they started to eat. Andre looked over to his right to see what Alanna was doing and noticed that she wasn't eating her food so he asked, "How come your not eating?" she looked up at him and said,

"I'm not hungry" Andre chuckled then leaned down and whispered something into her ear and the next she starts eating her food. Sam looked at Andre with a raised eyebrow but thought better than to ask what he said to Alanna. "Is it okay if I take Alanna to go get some ice cream after?" he asked. Sam was about to say no when she noticed that both of them were giving her the puppy dog look so she gave in.

"Fine" she said, Andre and Alanna cheered for their victory and then they went back to eating their dinner. When they were done eating and paying the bill, they left and went over to Dairy Queen, which was one block away from their house. They sat outside on the porch eating their ice cream and when Andre and Alanna were done he brought her inside so she could get ready for bed. That assignment was going to be a little though for Andre to complete because when he came back to the bathroom with her pajamas she took off running so he had to run after her down the stairs in the living room. She would try to hide from him but due to her unable to stop giggling he would always find her hiding behind the chair.

"Nice try squirt" he said with a chuckle while picking up her then put her in her pajamas. Andre carried Alanna up the steps but when he put her down she ran into his room, when he walks in he finds her looking at his high school year book so he asks, "Why are you looking at my high school year book?" Alanna looked up and told him to sit so he walked over and sat down next to her. She was looking at the pictures when she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and she asked,

"Who is this?"

"That's my good friend Cody and the one next to him is his brother Zack, their twins" he replied with a smile as he remembered all the trouble they caused on the ship back then. Alanna continued to look at pictures before stopping at one of a girl and when he saw the girl in the picture it made his stomach do a flip.

"She's pretty…. Who is she?" asked Alanna, Andre didn't responded at first then after take a deep breath he said,

"That's Maya…. And yes she's very pretty", the sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them look up and they realized that they got busted by their mother. Alanna jumped up and ran out of the room straight to her bed, which made both Andre and Sam chuckle, and then Sam walked off to tuck her daughter in bed. Andre got up from the floor and with the book he sat down on his bed then started looking at all the pictures of him and his friends. Practically every picture he saw that involved him and Zack they were pulling a prank on Mr. Moseby the manager of the ship.

He was flipping though the pages but stopped when he came to the Prom Night page, he smiled when he saw the picture of him and Maya dancing together then remembered what had happened that night to make that happen.

_(June 17__th__, 2010 Prom Night)_

_Andre was working out in the gym; he didn't go to prom not because he didn't have a date but because he didn't want to see Maya with Troy. Andre didn't trust Troy at all, there was something about him that Andre didn't like and that fact was proven as Andre was coming out of his cabin after changing he stopped when he a pair of voices around the corner. One was Maya while the other was Troy, they were talking about how she was feeling good and so Andre peeked around the corner to see Troy go for a kiss but Maya pulled back. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and started squeezing it, "Troy let me, that hurts" cried Maya but Andre could tell that he wasn't going let go until he got what he wanted so Andre walked down to them. _

_He tapped Troy on the shoulder and when Troy turned around, Andre socked him in the jaw and said, "I believe the lady said let go". Andre looked at Maya who was staring back at him, "Are you okay?" he asked her to which she shook her head. Troy got up and with a smug look on his face walked away. "So how was your night?" Andre asked her and she replied,_

"_It was fine until he started… acting weird, he wouldn't let me talk to the others or any other guy so I told him that I wasn't feeling good then you come and saved me" Andre smiled then he took her hand and brought her out to the Sky Deck. "What are we doing out here?" she asked confused, Andre walked behind the Smoothie Counter and turned on the radio then came back over to her. _

"_I was just thinking that since both of our nights have been rough that we both deserve to dance with someone we don't hate" he replied as he brought her closer him. She put her head on his shoulder and they started dancing to the music. The sound of a group of people going awe, made the two of them turn to see their friends standing there then they came down and started dancing so they continued to dance. Maya lifted her head and looked at him then said,_

"_Thanks Andre, I needed this" he smiled as she returned her head to his shoulder and as much as he hated to admit it… he needed this moment too. _

**The Next Day**

Andre awoke at seven in the morning, took a quick shower before going downstairs with his bag. When he entered the kitchen, he saw that Sam was up and making coffee, "I thought you might want some before leaving" she said. Andre smiled and accepted the cup from her. Even though Sam wasn't his real mom or he not being her actual son they treated each as if they were. Andre downed his coffee then walked out the front door to his car, he pulled out of the driveway and took off towards the airport.

He returned the car to the rental place, walked though security then walked to the gate where his plane will be arriving. When he was called, he got up and walked onto the plane. Lucky for him, since his friend London was paying for everything so he was able to fly first class and was able to sit by himself. While waiting for everyone to board, he took out his cell and quickly texted Zack that he should be arriving in Boston between one and three then put his cell off before placing it in his bag. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes as the plane was taking off. It didn't affect when he was young but lately if he looks out the window then down to the ground he gets uneasy.

When the plane was in the air, he opened his eyes and pulled out his IPod. He put the earphones in then pressed play, he started bobbing his head to the song Invincible by D-Wayne featuring his sister Jade West.

**As my world turns, the heart beats  
Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets  
So when they feel this, they feel me  
But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats  
I am from the city of people, came from the bottom  
Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?  
Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'  
But reflections show this kid's still got it  
Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being  
And anyone under my bubble that's coming in my spot, for the top  
Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops  
Step up Dwayne  
**

Andre continued to listen to his music until it was time for electronics to be turned off cause the plane was getting to land in Boston. Andre picked up his bag then exited the plane, he walked to Wendy's and picked up a late lunch then as he was walking to the pick-up area where he was suppose to meet Zack and Kira, he started eating his food and when he reached the door he tossed the bag away then walked out to see Zack's car so he walked over to it. As he walked towards the car, the driver's and passenger doors opened and emerged were a man and a woman. Andre smiled, as he got nearer, Kira walks over and gives him a hug then kisses him on the cheek which he returned after that he gives Zack what they call a bro hug.

They all got into Zack's car and he drove off back to the hotel that they would be staying at which happened to be called The Tipton Hotel. "It's great to see you guys finally," said Andre as they entered the lobby, both Zack and Kira shook their heads as they walked over to the elevator. "So Zack what's this I hear you being a detective?" he asked his friend as they were in the elevator waiting for it to reach their destination.

"It's called growing up… now I'm not saying I don't still pull pranks from time to time but now I'm more mature" replied Zack with a small chuckle, which earned him a slap on the arm from Kira.

"Ah, man nothings change… Say how is Cody doing since he's getting married to Bailey next week?" Andre asked, they were both silent for a moment then Kira said,

"Oh my god, that's all the talk about…. I'm not complaining but if Bailey brings up the wedding one more time then something is going to happen" Andre put his hands up, when the elevator reached the 23rd floor the door opened up and the three of them walked out. They took about four turns before stopping at a door; Andre was the one to knock since the other two were two busy blabbing about something that Andre had no part of. The door opened and standing in the doorway was his friend Bailey,

"Andre, oh my…. It's so good to see you, please come in," she said before stepping aside to let him in. She gives him a quick hug then he turns as Cody walks over and gives him a hug also. "So are able to stay the full two weeks?" asked Bailey as they stood there, Andre shook his head then said,

"Unfortunately no, I have to leave next week Thursday morning and fly out to New Orleans for Smackdown"; Cody went to say something but was unable to when his watch went off which meant that it was time for everyone to head to the port and board the ship. Andre decided to hitch a ride with Cody and Bailey so he could catch up with them since he had done that earlier with Zack and Kira. Bailey went on to become a pediatrician, while Cody is now a surgeon.

"Wait…. You're a surgeon? I thought you hated the idea of cutting into people? I mean I remember when ever someone got a paper cut you use to have a spasm out," said Andre who was surprised. Cody went on and told him the same thing his brother said about being more mature now then he was back in high school not that he wasn't any less mature back then.

When Andre stepped out of the car, he looked up at the S.S. Tipton II and he was impressed but in his mind the first S.S. Tipton will always be the best cause it was the original. Andre grabbed his bag and followed the others up the plank into the ship, when he walked in a smile crossed his face as he saw Mr. Moseby and his old teacher Miss. Tutwiler who is now Ms. Moseby. He walked over and shook both of their hands, "It's good to see you again Mr. and Ms. Moesby, congrats on getting married by the way" he said.

"It's great to see you again too Mr. Robinson, and thank you" replied Ms. Moseby, Andre said goodbye then walked out onto the Sky Deck where he saw Zack talking to a someone who he then realized was Woody, who lost a lot of weight so went over to say hi but accidently walked into someone so he said, "Sorry about that" and the woman he bumped into turned around he realized that it was his ex-girlfriend Maya. "Maya?" he said in complete surprise,

Maya moved a piece of hair out of her face and replied, "Hi Andre" Andre couldn't believe it. He looked her up and down; she was different from the last time he saw her which was six years ago. "Want to catch up over a drink?" she asked and all he could do was nod his head so he ran his bag to his cabin then came back to find her waiting for him at the newly built smoothie bar.

He starts walking over when someone bumps into him but it felt like the person did it on purpose so he said, "Hey why don't you watch were you going?" the man who Andre noticed had red, green and blue streaks in his hair turned to face him. One look at the face and Andre recognized the man so he said, "Hello Troy". Troy stared at him with a cocky smile but instead of saying anything he turned and walked away. Troy Brooks is the son of WWE Superstar and current WWE Champion CM Punk but luckily for Andre, Troy worked at Impact Wrestling so there was no chance of running into his ugly mug in the WWE even though Andre kind of wishes that he did so he could punt his head off.

Andre turned to face Maya who was staring at him with a smile on her face so he walked over and sat down next to her. "So where should we start?" he asked her to which she replied,

"How about what we did after graduation?"

"I think I can do that" he replied with a smile,

***Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review**


	3. Mixed Messages

**I'm back with another chapter in this story, thanks for reviewing and adding this as a favorite or alert enjoy the next chapter and I'm pretty sure that the title says it all.**

***I don't own WWE or any character from the Suite Life Series, I only own Andre Robinson and Troy Brooks  
**

Chapter 3: Mixed Messages

"You did what?" asked a shocked Andre after Maya had told him about the time she had to use self defense against some guy who was hitting on her after she had put him some therapy that involved using a pool.

"He came at me on his crutches so I kicked him in the knee which ended up breaking it again" she replied. Andre shook his head, "And to top things off…. The athletics advisor paid me off to keep me quite about what went down and to make this better he's paying for everything I do while I'm here" she added.

"Damn girl, remind me never to piss you off" said a still surprised Andre; Maya nodded her head then took a sip of her smoothie. "So how does it feel to help athletes like me get better so we can do what we love to do?" he asked.

"Wait when did being a wrestler mean you're an athlete?" she said teasingly, Andre shook his head and waved his finger at her which only made her laugh. "To answer you question though, yes it does feel good to know that I can help athletes heal and go back to doing what they love" she responded. After a while they decided to continue their talk over dinner so they got up and walked to the pizza parlor. "So what was it like to wrestle on live TV?" she asked, Andre was quite for a moment then said,

"It was awesome but kind of nerve racking cause you're going out there to entertain not only the people in the audience but your also entertain those who are watching at home"

They were both quite then Maya asked the question he was hoping to avoid, "So…. Um are you currently seeing anyone?" Andre shook his head as he was taking a sip of his soda. Andre could've sworn he saw her smile but shrugged it off then she asked, "Hey remember when we went on that couple's tour of that chocolate factory our senior year? We both felt it kind of awkward since we had talked to each other since we had the argument?" she asked,

"Yeah, I remember when Bailey broke Cody's chocolate heart over his head after he broke her's" he replied, Andre rubbed his head then asked, "Maya…. That day we had that huge fight…. Do you remember what it was about?",

"To be honest Andre…. I don't, so it was probably something stupid" she replied, Andre reached over to touch her hand but quickly pulled his hand back. "So… is training to became a pro wrestler as hard as they say it is?" she asked. Andre chuckled before taking a sip of his soda then said,

"Yes it is"

"Yeah right…. How about this, we go down to the gym and you show me some moves?"

"Your on"

They got up and walked out, they went to their cabins to change into workout clothes then meet at the gym where they had everything including a ring. Andre watched as Maya walked up the steps then entered the ring, he soon followed and entered the ring. "Okay so what's first?" she asked, Andre had a feeling that she was up to something but again shrugged it off then he walked over then went behind her.

"Okay this first move is called a hammer lock" he said, then placed one on hand on her shoulder and the other on her wrist. "So basically you grab your opponent's wrist and bring it to their back causing them to bend forward", Andre slowly lifted her wrist. As he did this he watched as she started bending forward, suddenly the door to the gym was flung open and Cody walked in but he stopped when he saw them in the position they were in then he said,

"Am I interrupting something?" both Andre and Maya realized the position they were in then broke away from each other. Cody walked over and stood by the ring and said, "Andre can I ask a favor of you?"

"What's up?" asked Andre to which Cody replied,

"Zack has food poisoning so I was wondering if you would be my best man tomorrow at my wedding?" Andre nodded his head, which brought a smile to his friend's face, then Cody said, "Thanks Andre" then Cody left. Andre turned to Maya who was leaning against the turnbuckle and she's looking right at him. She walks over to him, they continue to stare at each other then starting leaning in but at the last second they pull away. Without a word Maya turns and leaves the ring then walks out the door leaving Andre alone standing in the middle of the ring.

Andre rubs his head then leaves the gym with a towel around his neck, just as he turns the corner he sees Troy talking someone then Andre recognizes him and it's Bailey's ex from back home. Andre knew why he was here, he wanted to stop Bailey from marrying Cody but there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen but first he had to figure out if Troy was in on it. "Hey little fella, have you seen Bailey?" asks Moose,

Troy looks at Moose with a ticked off stare then he said, "First of all buckwheat I name isn't fella, it's Troy and secondly I'm not going to tell you where Bailey is because I don't know where her cabin is so why don't you go back to KettleCorn" Andre snickered at Troy's bashing of Moose. Andre made his way over to them and he said,

"What the hell are you doing here Moose?" Moose turned his head to look at Andre, he looks scared and the memory of what happened last time Moose had seen Andre came to him, it was back on Bailey's family farm, Moose had went to punch Cody but Andre had caught his fist then Andre punched him and it had knocked him out cold. "Moose, the answer the damn question" said Andre who was starting to get angry, Moose put his hands up and started to back way but he had backed into something so he turned to find Troy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Going somewhere Buckwheat?" asked Troy who then grabbed Moose and so Andre opened the closet. Troy tosses Moose inside then Andre takes a chair and places it under the handle. Andre turns to look at Troy who was already walking away so Andre turned and walked back to his cabin. Andre emerged from the bathroom after taking a nice long cold shower; he walked over and crawled on top of his bed then grabbed his computer. He had just logged onto ichat when something popped up on his screen.

_(GeekGoddess has joined chat)_

_GeekGoddess: Hey Andre, how's the reunion going? _

_The_Hunter45: Everything was fine until just a couple of minutes ago_

_GeekGoddess: What happened?_

_The_Hunter45: Well, I ran into Maya and we started talking and everything was going fine until…._

_GeekGoddess: Until What?  
_

_The_Hunter45: We were in the gym and I was showing her the hammer lock when our friend Cody, the one who's getting married tomorrow… walked in when she was bent down in front of me so it looked like something which was the case. He asked me to be his best man since his brother got food poisoning and when he left we were looking at each other then we both leaned in but at the last second we both pulled away… What should I do?_

_GeekGoddess: Well it's obvious that you still have feelings for Maya and she's feeling the same way_

_The_Hunter45: Um… no offense AJ but you weren't there when we had the argument that lead to our break up, even though I don't remember what it was about I do know that it was nasty and I know it hurt her and I don't want to put her though that again so do expect me to act on these feelings_

_GeekGoddess: Why are guys such idiots!_

_The_Hunter45: What did I do?_

_GeekGoddess: Listen to me little boy…. I may not know Maya but I know from past experience that if you don't act on those feelings then you're going to get hurt_

_The_Hunter45: Um AJ has Daniel told you that he loves you yet?_

_GeekGoddess: No…. But that's not the point!_

_The_Hunter45: AJ…_

_GeekGoddess: Okay, that's what I was talking about but we're not talking about my love life, we're talking about yours_

_The_Hunter45: But I didn't ask for this?_

_GeekGoddess: To late Charlie Brown_

_The_Hunter45: Did you just call me Charlie Brown?_

_GeekGoddess: Yes I did cause right now your acting like a football head_

_The_Hunter45: AJ…. Have you any sugar today?_

_GeekGoddess: No…_

_The_Hunter45:….._

_GeekGoddess: Fine… Yes I had two suckers and a 44oz from S.A._

_The_Hunter45: I think someone is tired_

_GeekGoddess: Two more hours daddy_

_The_Hunter45: Bed now young lady_

_GeekGoddess: Fine, talk to later _

_(GeekGoddess has left chat)_

Andre had just turned his computer off when there was a knock at his door, "Come in" he said as he put his computer on the nightstand. The door opened and in walked Cody, "Hey Cody what's up?" asked Andre to which Cody replies,

"Dude what did you say to Maya?"

"Nothing why what wrong with her?"

"She's in her cabin with Bailey and Addison crying", Andre took a deep breath then told Cody everything that went on between Maya and him then he told Cody about the chat he had with his friend online. "I'm going to have to agree with your friend on this one, I mean when I walked into the gym earlier…. I saw the spark between you two again".

Andre shook his head then said, "Dude, no offense but you and Bailey getting back together was awesome…. By the way it took you two forever to realize that you still had feelings for each other but to be honest this what ever you call it between me and Maya is not the same" Cody shook his head and clearly showed his displeasure with his friend but he turned to leave but stopped then said, "Don't forget I need you up on the Sky Deck at seven and dressed in your tux".

"Don't worry I'll be there" replied Andre with a smile which Cody returned then he turned and left.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	4. Garters & Bouquets

**Here you go, the wedding chapter between Cody and Bailey, two of Andre's friends so enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE or any character/place from the Suite Life Series but Andre Robinson and that's it  
**

Chapter 4: Garters & Bouquets

The alarm goes off at 5:30 so Andre turns it off then quickly takes a shower before getting into his tux. It was black suit with a dark blue tie and finally he ties his dress shoes. He stands up then walks out the door and the first person he sees is the door on the other side open and Maya walked out wearing a stunning white dress with a pink flower. "Maya…. You look… Beautiful and stunning" he said with his mouth wide open, Maya twirled around to show off her dress and he noticed how perfect it fit her hot curvy body. She walked over and closed his still open jaw then they started making their way to the Sky Deck where the wedding was being held.

"You look handsome by the way" she said, Andre smiled then he remembered what Cody had told him last night so he said,

"Hey are you okay? I mean Cody told me that you were crying last night…. It wasn't something I did right, cause if I did something wrong then I'm sorry" Maya shook her head so they both stopped.

"I'm fine, it wasn't anything you said…. I should've told you but I've was dating this guy and last night he broke up with me" she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks so Andre lifted his hands up and using his thumbs he wiped the tears away then pulled her into a hug.

"Well I think he's an idiot cause he just lost the most wonderful and beautiful girl I know," said Andre, they pulled apart then she grabbed his hand. They walked out onto the Sky Deck but were no longer holding hands, Cody looked up as they were walking over to him so Andre stopped but Maya walked past to go see if Bailey needed any help getting ready. "Hey how's everything going so far?" asked Andre, Cody had that look as if he was hiding something so Andre said, "Cody…. What are you hiding from me?"

"Zack doesn't have food poisoning…. You see this all part of a plan to get you and Maya back together" he said, Ander hung his head for he couldn't believe he was still going on about this. Zack soon joined them around the altar; Andre quickly landed punches to their arms making them rub their arms. "What was that for?" asked Cody to which Andre replies,

"You what", workers were ever everywhere placing flowers, balloons and chairs. One female worker was carrying a stack of chairs when she tripped over a chair that had fallen luckily Andre was right there to catch her. She smiled and said thanks then walked off when she every chair again. It was now time for the guest to start arriving; Cody's mom and dad along with Bailey's parents, grandmother and sisters were here. Andre was standing around helping out whenever Cody asked him to do something when Granny Pickett made her way over to him.

"Well hello there Mr. Robinson, how are you and Ms. Bennett doing?" she asked, Andre hung his and then said,

"Not you too Mrs. Pickett", she had a scowl on her face then slapped his arm. For an old woman, she had some strength.

"Andre, how many times have I told you to call me Granny?" she said, Andre muttered an apology. "Now listen here, you two make a cute couple and don't give me that I don't know if there's that spark cause I saw the way the two of you where looking at each other in the hallway this morning" she said. Andre looked at her with complete shock on his face, "The way you comforted her with that hug, I saw how she smiled and was happy" she added before walking away without letting Andre say a word.

Andre walked off towards where Bailey was with her bride's maids and maid of honor. He knocked on the door and it opened so he slipped in, "Bailey I'm not here to snitch but your Grammy is scary me again" he said as he walked over and sat down in a chair. Bailey walked out of the bathroom in her wedding dress, it kind of looked like Maya's except it was puffy at the bottom. "And might I add that you look great" he quickly added.

"Thanks Andre" she said as she twirled in her dress, "So what is exactly is my Grammy doing now?" she asked, Andre cleared his throat and looked around for Maya before saying,

"She just like your soon to be husband and like everyone else including you that want me and you know who to get back together" he said, Bailey turned to face him and she had a smile on her face. "Listen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Cody, no offense but you and Cody getting back together was awesome…. By the way it took you two forever to realize that you still had feelings for each other but to be honest this what ever you call it between me and Maya is not the same" he said.

"Andre, I'll agree that everyone has a different type of relationship but if you really love someone very much and are meant to be together then eventually you two will get back together" said Bailey, Andre stood up to leave but Bailey's hand stopped him then she said, "Just listen to your heart okay" Andre turned to face her then gave her quick hug before leaving the room.

(Later That Day)

All the guests were sitting in their seats, Andre peeked out and down at everyone then he felt someone hook their arm in his so he turned to see Maya standing there looking at him. They walked down the steps followed by Zack, Kira, Woody and Addison. They walked until they reached the end of the ship where the pastor was standing, Cody was the next to walk down the aisle and then he stopped waiting for the music to play that indicates that Bailey is coming.

The song, here comes the bride begins to play so the people in chairs stand and turn, they watch as Bailey who is being escorted by her father descends down the steps. Bailey's father Clyde hands Bailey over to Cody but not before shaking hands then the bride and groom turned towards the end of the ship. They walked arm in arm towards the pastor then came to a stop right in front of him.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Bailey and Cody are going to make and to share in the joy that Bailey and Cody's experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand." Said the Pastor.

The pastor turns to Cody and says, "Cody, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

Cody smiles then says, "Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!"

The Pastor turns and says the same thing to Bailey who in return says the same thing as Cody. The Pastor follows that up by reading two excerpts from the bible and now it's time for the vows. "Cody, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Bailey to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do" replies Cody, the pastor turns to Bailey and asks,

"Bailey, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Cody to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" and Bailey replies,

"I do", they exchange vows and place the rings on each other's respective finger. The Pastor smiled then said,

"Bailey and Cody, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Cody and Bailey lean in, pressing their lips together and then pull apart. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin".

(That Night)

The sound of a fork hitting a glass could be heard so everyone turned their attention to the long table at the front to see Cody's best man Andre standing up. "Um, wow…okay I don't thin this though" he said when he realized that everyone had their eyes on him. "First off, I would like to say congrats to Cody and Bailey, now when Cody came to me and asked me to be his best man I have to admit I was surprised and that's because we've only know each other for four year where he's know Zack forever but then I remembered everything we went though during high school and that's where it hit me…. Cody isn't just another one of my friends; no to me Cody is my brother just like Zack. Bailey well I can't say she's like a brother to me cause well then that would be in the words of my friend Woody awkward, no she's more like a sister to me and if you know anything about me then you would understand why said that" he said.

"So to end this I would just like to say, Congrats one more time and I wish you good fortune as you go though life as husband and wife" he said before sitting down. Everyone clapped then it was Maya's turn to speak since she was Bailey's maid of honor.

"Just like Andre, I've known both Cody and Bailey for four years, and again like Andre I was shocked when Bailey called me and asked me to be her maid of honor but of course I accepted cause she's my best friend. Me being an only child also see both Cody and Bailey as my siblings that I never had, so to end this speech before it gets anymore sappy then I would like to say congrats to the new couple" said Maya then she sat down to the applause of the crowd. Cody and Bailey got up and walked out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Soon it was time for Cody to remove the garter from under Bailey's dress, even though Andre didn't want to he was forced by Zack to stand in a group of men to try and catch the garter. Cody flung the garter in the air but as soon as it was in the air, all of the men scattered leaving Andre standing there and the gartered landed right in his hand. He shook his head, as he knew that Cody and Zack had planned on him catching the garter the whole time just like they wanted him to be the best man. Bailey tossed her bouquet into the air just like Andre's situation, the girls scattered that meant Maya was the one to catch it.

Andre and Maya sat down at an empty table, they watch as Cody dances his mother and Bailey dances with her father. When they were done it was time for everyone to come onto the dance floor, everyone was there except for Andre and Maya but then Andre stands up and offers his hand to her, which she accepts so he brings her out onto the dance floor. Maya place her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist, soon their bodies are together and Maya's head is on his shoulder then Andre starts to chuckle so Maya asks, "What's so funny?"

"This reminds me of prom night, us dancing like this with you in your beautiful dress and me…. Well I wasn't in" he replied, this made her laugh and then as Andre was looking around he noticed Grammy Pickett staring at them with a smile on her face but he just acted like he didn't notice. "So am I going to see you in November for Thanksgiving at Cody and Bailey's?" he asked,

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" she replied with a smile.

**Thanks for reading and I beg you... please review**


	5. The Rookie's Payback Part 1

**Here is the next chapter in this story and finally Andre can have his revenge on Cody so enjoy! and BTW I'm bring WCW****'s Halloween Havoc in as a new WWE Pay-Per-View  
**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson, UniversalGuardian owns Bryson Black and RonRon10 owns Renya who is only mentioned in this chapter.  
**

Chapter 5: The Rookie's Payback Part 1

(One Week Later)

"We're back, in case your just tuning in then right now current Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes is defending his title against Smackdown's newest superstar Damian. Cody hits Damian with beautiful disaster, he goes for a pin but….

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.**

**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.**  
**It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.**

**You tried to hold me under, but I held my breath.**  
**Alone and now you wonder, what do I possess.**

Cody turns to as Andre walks out onto the stage. Cody scowls then turns only for Damian to hit him with the spear and now the match is over. "Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion… Damian" announces Lillian Garcia. Andre smiles then walks to the back, just as he reaches his locker room the new backstage interviewer Lisa Owens walks up to him.

"Andre, can you tell me what just happened out there?" she asks, Andre looks at her with a cold stare then finally he says,

"It's very simple Lisa, I did what Cody Rhodes deserves", Lisa goes to speak but he cuts her off and says, "Like they say…. Payback is a bitch". Andre walks off past his locker room going straight to the main office. He knocks before entering, "You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" he asks. The man turns around but it's not Vince but his son Shane McMahon.

"Ah, yes Andre… It seems to me that you and Cody Rhodes so this is what's going to happen. On October 27th, which is in… next week Sunday, WWE is going introduce a new Pay-Per-View…. Halloween Havoc and at that said Pay-Per-View it's going to be "Dashing" Cody Rhodes going one on one with "The Hunter" Andre says Shane. Andre nods his head then leaves the office and makes his way back to the viewing area to watch some of the show before his match against the one-man rock band Heath Slater.

Heath Slater is out first; he plays an air guitar as he makes his way down to the ring. For the second time tonight Andre's music hits and he walks out onto the stage. "Introducing his opponent…. From Detroit Michigan, weighting in at 239 lbs…. The Hunter Andre" says Lillian as Andre enters the ring. He goes to the make his way to the turnbuckle but Slater gets in his way so Andre decks him and the ref starts the match. Andre picks Heath up and hits him with a European uppercut, he begins uploading with a barrage of rights then follows that up with an DDT.

Andre goes for a cover but only gets a one count, Andre picks Slater then tossed him out of the ring out onto the arena floor. Andre gets out of the ring, just as Slater gets up Andre hits him with another clothesline back down to the floor. Andre picks Heath up then goes to throw Slater into the steel steps but Slater reverses it and sends Andre back first into the steel steps. Slater picks Andre up and tosses back into the ring, Slater starts to climb back in but Andre recovers then grabs Slater.

Andre lifts Slater's arm then kicks him, he picks up Heath's head then drags him until Slater is dangling from the second rope and then hits a DDT. "This is a highly physical match Josh," says Matt, Andre goes for the cover but Heath kicks out at two. Andre goes to pick up Slater but Slater pokes him in the eye, Slater runs to the ropes but when he comes back Andre hits him with a scoop slam. Andre walks away then sharply turns and starts pounding down on the mat, when Slater gets up and turns Andre leaps and nails the RKO.

Andre covers Slater and the ref counts the pin, Andre stands up as the bell rings but before he could even celebrate his victory, Cody Rhodes attacks him from behind. Cody starts to stomp down on Andre then Slater joins in on the beat down. The crowd starts cheering when Bryson Black comes running down the ramp, he slides into the ring and takes Slater down with a flying forearm but Cody doesn't want anything to do with Bryson so he rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp.

The COO Triple H's music hits and he walks out onto the stage, "It seems that you four have a lot of hatred towards each other so this coming Monday night on Raw it's going to be a tag team match, the team of Cody Rhodes and Heath Slater will face the team of Bryson Black and… The Hunter Andre" he says then walks to the back. Both Cody and Heath are furious while Bryson is all smiles, Andre just stares at Cody with a scowl on his face. Andre left the ring and as he was walking up the ramp he slapped some of the fans' hands, when he enters the back he notices that everyone was staring at him then suddenly they were clapping.

"What's everyone clapping for?" he asked confused, Bryson puts his arm around Andre and says,

"You're the first rookie to stand up to Cody, I mean whenever a rookie comes into the business he's always giving them a hard time so congrats dude" Bryson walks over to Eve then they walked off leaving Andre alone. He walks back to his locker room and takes a shower before changing into his street clothes; he walks out and makes his way to the parking lot where his rental car is parked. He enters the car and exits the parking lot driving until he reaches the hotel where he pulls into the parking lot.

He walks though the lobby and enters the elevator then goes to his room, he tosses his bag down on the ground then after changing into a shirt then goes and lays on his bed to watch some television. Andre watches some movie before he gets bored and starts up his computer then logs into Ichat.

_The_Hunter45 signs in…_

_GeekGoddess joins chat…._

_The_Hunter45: Hey AJ_

_GeekGoddess: Hey Andre, I watched your match tonight and I was so excited when you won. I so embarrassed when I realized that I wasn't the only one in the Diva locker room_

_The_Hunter45: Who else was there?_

_GeekGoddess: Um me, Lita, Sarita, Renya, Tasha and Mickie James_

_The_Hunter45: Shit AJ, how much sugar have you had today?_

_GeekGoddess: To be honest…. None actually I've been to busy, by the way you won't believe what Daniel said to me today_

_The_Hunter45: He finally said that he loves you?_

_GeekGoddess: I wish but no, he's going to try and get me a title shot at the Divas title but…_

_The_Hunter45: But what?_

_GeekGoddess: I know that I started four moths ago but I know that I'm not ready for a title shot yet… what should I do?_

_The_Hunter45: I'm not trying sound like a jackass but your right, but don't worry when your ready…. You'll know and by the way there is no way in hell your getting a title before me_

_GeekGoddess: You think you're so funny?_

(The Next Day)

After checking out of the hotel, he walks out of the hotel and makes his way to his car. He was on his way to the airport to catch a plane to Detroit, he was going home and he couldn't wait but then his smile fades when he realizes that Detroit hasn't been his home since his mother was killed by that drunk drive when he was a freshman in high school. Now don't get him wrong, he still had his mother's house there and that's where he stayed whenever he was in town. He arrived at the airport and returned the car then walked inside, he made it though security without any problems but he did reach one when he saw that his plane had been cancelled until further notice.

He approached the counter, "How can I help you today sir?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Yeah I was wondering if you had any idea how long the flight to Detroit was going to be cancelled for?" asked Andre, the man pressed some buttons on his keyboard then he looked back at Andre.

"It seems that your flight sir, has been grounded until Monday afternoon" said the man, Andre couldn't believe it so he quickly called Triple H and told him about the problem and he was told to still take the flight and try to make it to the arena in time for his match but he can't then call him. Andre walked over to the nearest fast food place and grabbed some food, he ate his food and returned any texts that he had received during his drive over here.

He took a long deep breath cause he knew that it was going to be a long day and he wasn't the one to spend a whole standing still but he knew that he couldn't leave the airport or so he thought as his phone went off and he saw that he had received a text from his father. He ran outside the airport and saw his father standing outside his tour bus so Andre got in and the bus took off towards Detroit.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	6. The Rookie's Payback Part 2

***Hey here's the next chapter... anyways at the end I give a hint of a future feud for Andre but that happen until they start heading to the Rumble which is in January and their only in October... the year btw is 2013.**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson and UniversalGuardian owns Bryson Black  
**

Chapter 6: The Rookie's Payback Part 2

Tonight was going to be weird for Andre, instead of having the night off he is wrestling in a tag team match on Monday Night Raw. Andre walks out of the locker room, as he is walking he's attacked from behind by a hooded figure but it wasn't Rhodes. The attacker continued the assault, he picks Andre up and puts on top of one of the crates. The hooded man moves the crate away from the wall so Andre's hand is in-between the wall and the crate then the hooded man pushes the crate so Andre's hand slammed into the wall. "AHH!" shouts Andre as he falls to the ground, he grabs his wrist, medical personal come running over and begin to check him over.

They try to tell Andre that he shouldn't compete tonight but Andre kept telling them that he was no matter what. Andre walked out of the trainer's room with his right taped up. Andre makes his way to the viewing room where he sees his tag partner Bryson talking to some folk then his music hits so he walks out onto the stage. He walks down the ramp right into the ring; Andre accepts the microphone from Justin Roberts. "I have to admit, for my first time on MONDAY NIGHT RAW… this is exciting" said Andre, he goes to say some more but is cut off when Cult of Personality blares though the arena then the WWE Champion CM Punk makes his way down the ramp.

"Who in the hell are you?" asks Punk, Andre rolls his eyes so Punk continues, "Oh wait… I know who you are… the rookie that keeps getting his ass kicked, now you seen if I was the Raw GM then I would kick you out of his building and make sure you never wrestle in the WWE again". Andre shakes his head then of course Punk goes on, "You may be the son of the World Heavyweight Champion but know this… it doesn't matter who your related to because in the end you will never be in the same league as me for I am the best in the world at what I do".

Andre rubs his head before saying, " How Punk…. First you come out here and interrupt me then you bash my father, but know this… you see I had the honor of going to high school with your son and what I wish I could do to him… I could easily do to you if you don't get out of my face".

"I am the WWE Champion and you will show me some respect" replies Punk in anger, Andre smiles then leans in and says,

"NO" then before either Punk or Andre could throw any punches Cody Rhodes and Heath Slater came running down the ramp and surround the ring. Andre gets ready in case someone tries anything but then Bryson and Sheamus come running down the ramp. The six of us start brawling, Stephanie McMahon's music hits and she walks out onto the stage.

"Now I know that my idiot of a ex-husband had put four of you in a tag team match tonight but I'm going to change that into a six man tag which means, it will be the WWE Champion CM Punk, Cody Rhodes and Heath Slater taking on the team of Andre, Bryson Black and Sheamus" she says before walking off into the back leaving the six men to stare at each other.

"Welcome back, This Monday Night Raw and in case you're just tuning in then right now we have a six man tag team match" said Bradley Owens who is the new Raw commentator replacing the now retired Michael Cole.

"You got that right Bradley, it's the WWE Champion CM Punk, Cody Rhodes and Heath Slater taking on the team of Bryson Black, The Great White Sheamus and The Hunter Andre," said Bryan Jones who has replaced Jerry Lawler who retired along side Michael Cole.

In the ring were Bryson and Punk, Punk currently had Bryson in a hammerlock but Bryson reverses the move into his own hammerlock. They have been in the ring since the match had started, both men needed to tag in a fresh partner but the question was who was going to get the first tag and then the question was answered when Bryson tagged in Andre while Punk tagged in Slater. Slater comes in running but Andre performs two clotheslines on him, Andre picks Slater up kicks him in the gut then follows that up with a DDT. Andre picks Slater up and whips him hard into the corner where Punk and Rhodes were, "C'MON RHODES!" shouts Andre but instead of Cody tagging in Punk tags himself in.

The two circle before locking up, "After I pin you… your going have to show me some respect" said Punk.

"After I pin you then I'm going to punt you in the skull" replied Andre who then put Punk in a headlock. Punk tires for a reversal but Andre flips him over onto the mat and keeps the headlock locked on, when Andre wasn't paying attention Cody gets in then kicks Andre in the back of the head making him break the hold. Bryson comes in and hits Cody with a flying forearm but Slater comes in and throws him over the tope rope only to turn into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus.

Punk gets up and motions for the GTS, he gets Andre on his shoulders but Andre elbows him in the head then Andre out of nowhere nails the RKO then gets the pin for the win.

"Here are you winners…. Bryson Black, Sheamus and The Hunter Andre" announces Justin Roberts. Punk rolls out of the ring and starts walking up the ramp with Sheamus and Bryson right behind him but the action wasn't over as Andre and Cody were going at it. Andre goes for an RKO but Cody pushes him off then rolls out of the ring, Andre watches from the ring as Cody makes his way up the ramp and then from behind Slater comes in to attack Andre but just as Slater reaches him Andre leaps up and hits the RKO. Andre looks at Slater then back to Cody who is now standing on the ramp, Andre turns back to Slater who is starting to get up so he goes to the corner opposite of Slater then runs and punts Slater right in the skull.

"This Sunday Rhodes… Your ass is mine," shouts Andre as his music plays though out the arena. Andre exits the ring just as trainers come to check on Slater, Andre enters the back and runs into Daniel and AJ who seemed to be having an argument about something.

"My decision is final AJ…. You're staying back here" says Daniel to which AJ asks,

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt again so please stay in the back besides I don't want you getting all the attention while I'm wrestling" he replies, AJ is confused but Andre can hear the sound of crying so he walks over and says,

"What the hell did you do Bryan?"

"None of you damn business Andre" replies Daniel with venom in his voice, Andre has the look of pure anger on his face then he says,

"You better believe it's my business when see one of my friends crying" Daniel doesn't reply he just shoves past Andre to go have his match so Andre turns to AJ who had stopped crying but still had tears running down her cheeks so he reaches over and wipes them away then she throws her arms around him so he hugs her back before walking off to his locker room.

"One of these days Daniel…. I'm going to make you pay" Andre mutters to himself before entering his locker room.

**Thanks for the read and please don't forget to review and I promise that chapter 66 of My Thug Life will be up either today or Wensday**


	7. Working Though The Pain

**Here is Chapter 7, this is on Friday and Saturday Morning and there is a interaction between Andre and Maya and please go vote in the poll located on my profile page.**

***I don't own WWE or Maya since she's from the Suite Life Series, I only own Andre Robinson and Dr. Hawkins  
**

Chapter 7: Working Though The Pain

Andre walks out of his locker room with wearing his wrestling attire and a t-shirt, he makes his way the entrance then out onto the stage as his music blared thought out the arena. He walked down the ramp and then climbs into the ring, he grabs the microphone that Lillian was holding out for him. "As you know my very fist match in this company I wrestled against Cody Rhodes, I won that match by DQ… I won when Rhodes bashed me in the skull with his title, he continued the assault on me and due to the many assaults to my skull I suffered a concussion taking me out for a week but I came back causing him to lose his championship…. But later that night he returned the favor by attacking after my match, this past Monday myself along with Bryson and Sheamus defeated Cody, Slater and WWE Champion CM Punk… who I might I add pinned to win the match" he said which receive cheers from the crowd.

Andre goes to speak some more when he is cut off by the music of Damian Sandow; Sandow made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. "My intellectual peers…. My name is Damian Sandow and I am your savior. This man who is standing before me…. He speak as he is above us in the back but I know for a fact that I'm smart and better than him" he said, Andre stared Sandow with a cold dead expression. "You see you are nothing but a mouse that is looking to hang with the rats," added Sandow, Andre had a confused look on his face then he said,

"So…. Your saying I'm a cute mouse and you and everyone in the back are big ugly rats?" Sandow tried to defend his claim as he stepped towards Andre but he only received an RKO for his troubles. The crowd goes crazy as Andre makes his way to the back, Just as Andre entered the back and he noticed no one was around which he thought was odd but he didn't have time to think as just like Monday he was attacked from behind by a hooded figure. The attacker started attacking Andre's right wrist that was hurt on Monday.

Andre cried out in pain as the assault continued, that was until security came running so the attacker runs off with security on his tail. AJ, Eve, Bryson and Ted come running to Andre's side. "Ted and Bryson, help him to the trainer's room" said a frantic AJ who had look of concern for her friend, the two guys did as they were told and while waiting to get checked over the door opened and in walked a woman in a white coat who Andre recognized.

"Dr. Hawkins? What are you doing here?" he asked, the woman smiled and said,

"I'm the WWE's newest doctor" she walked over and begins checking Andre's wrist which was she knew right away that it was sprained and she advised that Andre not to compete tonight in his match against Jinder Mahal but he wouldn't listen to her as he taped his hand up to his wrist then walked out to the entrance area to get to make his entrance.

"Introducing first from Punjab India…. Weighting in at 222 lbs Jinder Mahal" announces Lillian as Jinder made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. He removed his turban and robe then waited for Andre to come out,

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light.**

I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.  
You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.  
Alone and now you wonder what I possess.

"Introducing his opponent from Detroit Michigan, weighting in at 239 lbs… The Hunter Andre" Andre walks out onto the stage then down the ramp, Andre walks over to the steps then enters the ring. The ref rings the bell, which means that the match is underway, Andre steps towards Jinder but Jinder is quicker as he kicks Andre's hurting wrist making Andre grasp his wrist. The two lock up and right away Mahal gets Andre in a side headlock, Mahal releases the hold and once again goes for Andre's wrist causing Andre to stumble backwards. Andre runs forward and hits a clothesline then another one after that,

"Josh, You have to give Andre credit, he was seriously hurt but he's chosen to work though the pain to come out here and entertain the fans tonight" said Matt

"I gave do…. I mean Andre is one of the hardest up-and-coming superstars that have come out here each and every night and gives 100%" replied Josh,

Mahal runs at Andre only for Andre to hit him with a back body drop, Andre leans against the ropes holding onto his right wrist. Mahal gets up and comes at Andre only for Andre to hit a drop kick; he quickly goes for a cover but only gets a two count. Andre stands then using only his left hand lifts Mahal to his feet but Mahal breaks the hold and hits a DDT on Andre going for a pin but only gets a one count.

Mahal stomps on Andre's right wrist making him yell out in pain, Mahal grabs Andre and puts him in the camel clutch. The ref gets down on Andre's level and asks him if he gives up but Andre shakes his head no, Mahal releases the hold then stomps down on the injured wrist. He walks away then comes back only for Andre to recover and hit the RKO out of nowhere, he covers Mahal and the ref counts the three count.

"Here is your winner… The Hunter Andre" announces Lillian, Andre stands up and raises his left arm in the air. He doesn't see Cody come in from the crowd so Cody is able to attack him; Cody starts stomping down on the injured wrist making Andre yell out in pain. Cody picks Andre up and nails Cross Rhodes, and then he leaves the ring, Andre rolls to the ropes and uses them to lift himself up. The whole time he's keeping his eyes on Cody, who's walking up the ramp to the back, Andre rolls out of the ring and as he's holding his wrist he makes his way to the back where he goes straight to his locker room to change. As he was changing his cell phone is going off so he answers it,

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Maya" _

"Hey Maya, what's up?"

"_Your coming to New York right?"_

"Last time I checked Halloween Havoc was at Madison Square Garden in New York…. Why?"

"_I can help you rehab your wrist, that way it's feeling better before you match on Sunday"_

"Sounds good"

"_Well you have my address so just stop by my house and we can get to work"_

"Alright I'll see you there"

"_Cool…. Bye"_

"Bye"

Andre hung up the phone then pulled his shirt on, he left the locker room then made his way to the parking lot where his rental was parked. He drove off arriving at the airport since his flight was that night, he board the plane then waited for it to take off.

(The Next Morning)

Maya had just finished writing up her last report when there was a knock at her door. She walked to the front door and when she saw who it was she opened it, Andre stood there with a smile on his face and so she let him come inside. "Wow… this is some place you got here", he said, Maya smiled then sees his bandaged wrist so she leads him to over to the couch and they sit down. Andre lifts up his sleeve so she can get a better look at it,

"Well like the doctor said…. It's only sprained so right now all you can do is put some ice on it then we'll see what it's like in the morning" she said, she then got up and left to the kitchen. When she came back she found Andre looking at some old photos of them with their friends, the one he was staring at was the one where the six of them went to the Yankees and White Sox's game during summer break. Andre turned and smiled when he saw her then he walked over and sat back down on the couch then she handed him the ice pack.

Maya again leaves and this time when she comes back she's carrying two beers, she hands one to Andre who takes a sip of it. They both sat in silence for a while then after finishing their beers; Maya brought him a blanket and a pillow. Andre laid on the couch as Maya went off to bed, it was around two in the morning when Maya was awoken by sound of someone talking so she crept out of her bed and walked into the living room where she sees Andre talking in his sleep along with tossing and turning. She places her hand on his shoulder and his eyes shoot open,

"Andre are you okay?" she asks him, he sits up and rubs his head then says,

"Yeah…. Sorry about that it's just I've these nightmares ever since… you know what, forget I said anything… it was nothing" they sit in silence.

"No it's not nothing, Andre you can tell me," she said,

"Every night I dream about my mom, we're sitting in the car except she can't hear me and then the car is hit by another car… then I realize that I'm seeing that night she was killed by the drunk driver" he replies. She sits down next to him and again they sit in silence, "Maya… if you want me to leave I will, I don't want to keep you" he said without looking at her.

"It's no problem at all, I can sleep all day tomorrow cause I don't work" she replied with a smile which he returns back to her.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	8. Halloween Havoc

**This is it... The chapter where Andre will finally get his hands on Cody Rhodes... or will he?**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson, RonRon10 owns Surge and Twister  
**

Chapter 8: Halloween Havoc

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are live from Madison Square Garden in New York City and we're bringing you WWE's newest pay-per-view Halloween Havoc, I'm Bradley Owens along side my broadcast partner Bryan Jones" says Bradley as the show started._

"_Man, Bradley… I can't wait for the show to kick off, we have the big red monster Kane taking on Vader, John Cena goes into battle with the world's strongest man Mark Henry, Reaper battling both Batista and Big Show in a handicap match" says an excited Bryan, Bradley puts a hand on his partner's shoulder to calm him down._

"_Don't forget that also tonight we have diva tag team action when Tasha and Sarita take on Ruby and Ashley, Bryson Black will get revenge on Dolph Ziggler for attacking him this past Friday night on Smackdown, The Hunter Andre will finally get his hands on Cody Rhodes tonight then we have the two major titles on the line when World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton takes on Brock Lesnar and WWE Champion CM Punk battles The Great White Sheamus in our main event" adds Bradley._

Andre sat in his locker room watching the show, he watched as Kane defeated Vader with a massive chokeslam and John Cena beat Mark Henry. The last match before his was the diva tag team match was Tasha and Sarita defeated Ruby and Ashley, he got up and left his locker room. As he made his way to the entrance area he kept looking behind him in case the hood figure decided to attack again. Cody Rhodes made his entrance first and then it was Andre's turn as his music blared though the speakers he walked out onto the ramp and received a massive pop from the crowd.

"Introducing his opponent, form Detroit Michigan weighting in at 239 lbs…. The Hunter Andre" announces Lillian Garcia as Andre entered the ring and walked up to the turnbuckle to do his taunt. The bell rang and the two men locked up, Andre gets hi knee into Cody's gut then hits a European uppercut and followed that up with a suplex. Andre stayed on Cody as he walked over and started stomping down on Cody each time it was different part of Cody's body which made Cody cry out in pain that he was experiencing.

"Andre isn't going to show mercy on Cody tonight Bryan, this match has been building for weeks, but my concern is… how is Andre's sprained wrist going to play in this match tonight?" says Bradley,

"You're right about not showing any mercy, to answer you second question then I say that I have faith that Andre can pull off an victory tonight, he did it against Jinder Mahal on Smackdown and Andre still won with a bad wrist and he won that match with the RKO" replied Bryan.

Bradley was right to be concerned for just as Andre went to lift Cody up from the mat, Cody thumbed him in the eye then took his knee out from under him and so Cody begin attacking Andre's sprained wrist. "You can't beat me…. Your nothing but a pathetic loser and wanna be" mocked Cody as he continued the attack on Andre's right wrist. Cody runs to the ropes and when he comes back, Andre leaps up and hits a massive clothesline knocking Cody to the mat.

The ref starts the five count but the men just lay there for a moment before both of them begin to move closer to the ropes which they use for leverage to help themselves up onto their feet. Andre looks out into the crowd and sees Maya sitting in the front row, he smiles then turns his attention back to Cody who's running at him so Andre ducks down and flips him over the rope making him land on the apron. Andre goes to grab him but Cody pokes him in the eye making him stumble backwards, he recovers just as Cody is entering the ring so he kicks Cody in the chest then grabs and drags him so Cody is dangling by his feel from the second rope.

Andre nails the DDT; he grabs Cody and pulls him away from the ropes before going for the pin but only gets a two count. Andre gets up then hits a back breaker on Cody then walks away then turns sharply around and then starts pounding down on the mat motioning for the RKO. Cody stands and Andre goes for the RKO but Cody pushes him off, Cody turns and jumps on the ropes going for the disaster kick but Andre ducks under. Cody lands and turns only to get hit by the RKO from Andre who goes for a cover but the ref is busy being distracted.

"Who the hell is that woman distracting the ref during this important match?" cried Bryan,

Andre stands to see the ref arguing with, the woman distracts everyone that no one sees the hooded figure leap over the barricade then enters the ring. Andre yells at the ref to get the woman out of there and then turns only for the hooded man run and hit Andre with the spear. The hooded man walks over and drags Cody's body over Andre then leaves along with the white haired woman. "No not this way!" shouts Bradley as the ref makes the count, Cody Rhodes rolls out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp.

Andre sits up and he's pissed off, he gets up and gets in the ref's face and starts yelling at him. Andre gets out of the ring but instead of leaving he grabs the top of the steel steps and slams them down on the ground, he walks over to the announcer table and rips the top off then starts throwing the monitors everywhere. "Son of a bitch" shouts Andre in anger; he walks up the ramp and into the back where he meets Shane.

"Listen Andre… I know you're pissed," he said,

"Your damn right I'm pissed off, I just got fucking screwed out there by some jackass who's been attacking me on Raw and Smackdown" replies Andre with anger.

"Tell you what… at Survivor Series it's going to be Team Andre verse Team Rhodes in a traditional survivor series tag team match" says Shane who was really clam at the moment, Andre thinks about it then says,

"You find out who's been attacking me, sign him then put him Cody's team then you have a deal" Shane nods his head then walks away leaving Andre alone. He rubs his face then enters his locker room; he couldn't believe it… he was so close in beating Rhodes tonight but in the end he got screwed. Andre stops short when he enters the bathroom, there's writing on the mirror in red lipstick,

_This isn't over_

_ Surge and Twister_

**Damn it... this close, but who's Surge and Twister make sure to check out the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**_  
_


	9. Being There For A Friend

**Hey everyone sorry about the slow update but here you go, by the way here is the match card with the winners**

**Halloween Havoc Match Card**

**Match 1: Kane vs. Vader- Kane  
**

**Match 2: Tasha & Sarita vs. Ruby & Ashley- Tasha & Sarita  
**

**Match 3: Andre vs. Cody Rhodes- Cody Rhodes  
**

**Match 4: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Dolph Zigger W/Vickie G.- Bryson Black  
**

**Match 5: John Cena vs. Mark Henry- John Cena  
**

**Match 6: Randy Orton vs. Brock Lesnar: World Heavyweight Championship- Randy Orton retains  
**

**Match 7: Reaper vs. Batista & Big Show- Reaper  
**

**Match 8: CM Punk vs. Sheamus: WWE Championship- Punk retains  
**

**Anyways here's chapter 9, of course I don't own WWE or Maya, only Andre while Bryson Black goes to UniversalGuardian and Twister with Surge to to RonRon10  
**

Chapter 9:Being There For A Friend

Andre entered the arena were Raw was being held, he was suppose to start building his team for Survivor Series which takes places in three weeks. He finally agreed to the match after Shane had told him that he had signed both Surge and Twister to lifetime contracts to Smackdown so Andre could get some revenge on them for screwing him out of his win against Cody Rhodes. Andre goes to open the door to his locker room when AJ comes skipping over to him, "Hey AJ" he said just as she stopped.

"Hey Andre, say did Shane find out who attacked you during your match?" she asked,

"Yep and so in eight weeks it will be Team Andre versus Team Rhodes" he replied with a smile. AJ goes to something when Stephanie McMahon walks by and like usual she isn't in a good mood.

"Ah AJ just the person I was looking for, you have a match tonight against Smackdown's newest Diva Surge" she said then she walked off without letting AJ say a word. AJ hung her head so Andre reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay AJ, say about I come down to the ring with you and make sure that Twister doesn't pull anything to help her win" he said, AJ looked up at him with a smile on her face then she turned and skipped away leaving Andre only to shake his head but still have a smile on his face. Andre opens the door to find Bryson with Eve, Ted Dibase and Ted's brother Brett Dibase. "What's up guys?" asked a confused Andre,

"We want in on Team Andre," said Bryson, Andre isn't that all surprised so he says,

"Thank god cause I really had no idea who to ask to join my team" Andre walked into the bathroom and changed into his wrestling trunks, knee pads and boots. He walked out of the locker room into the hallway where he saw Lisa Owens waiting for him.

"Andre, a quick word with you?" she asked, Andre nodded his head so she continued. "Last night at Halloween Havoc you suffered a loss to Cody Rhodes whom many say you were screwed by the hooded figure and a undentified woman, we have learned their names are Twister and Surge… what is going though your mind right now?"

"You know Lisa…. I could answer that question by saying that I'm upset but I'm not… I'm pissed off but I'm also happy cause thanks to Mr. Shane McMahon I will be able to get my hands on Twister this Friday night on Smackdown in a tag team match which also involves Cody Rhodes, Twister, myself and one of my team members that I will reveal tonight" Andre replies before walking with a confident smile on his face.

He walks to the viewing room where he sees Cody Rhodes standing in the middle of the ring. "_Last night was another successful victory for me and my dealings with one Andre should be over but of course Mr. Shane McMahon has decided that in three weeks live from the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis I…. along Mr. Damian Sandow, Daniel Bryan, Smackdown's newest Superstar Twister and one yet to be named member will part take in a traditional five on five Survivor Series elimination tag team match._

When Cody is done talking Andre's music hits and he walks out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Cody…. Cody, as much as I am looking forward to kicking your ass at Survivor Series…. I guess I should introduce you to four of the members to my team" said Andre with a smile. Andre was soon joined on the stage by Bryson, Ted and Brett Dibase, "So you see Cody it looks like we're both missing a fifth member but it doesn't matter who you choose cause either way Team Andre will be victorious" he added before him and the other walked into the back.

(Later That Night)

"AJ…. Don't worry you'll do fine" said Andre as he watched her walk back and forth in the locker room. She briefly stops and glares at him then her eyes become the ones of a scared little girl.

"How do you know? We've never seen this girl wrestle before" she asked,

"AJ we were trained by Stone Cold Steve Austin himself, I think you'll do pretty good" he replied with a smile. AJ's frown turns into a smile so then she gives him a quick hug before they both leave the locker room. They just turn the corner but stop in their tracks when they see Daniel Bryan standing there,

"AJ what in the hell are you doing with him?" he asked with venom in his voice, AJ hides behind Andre.

"She's doing what normal people do Daniel and that's hang out with her friends which I happen to be" replied Andre

"AJ get over here right now" said Bryan, AJ walks out from behind Andre's back and goes to Bryan's side. She looks at Andre with a look of sadness, Andre goes to say something but Bryan grabs AJ's wrist and drags her out to the ring so she can have her match. Andre watched on as they left, anger for the way Daniel treats AJ so he decides that he's going out there to keep an eye on both Daniel and Twister just in case they try something.

(Ring Side)

"What a exciting match we have had so far Bryan, AJ Lee is going one on one with Smackdown's newest Diva Surge and so far the too young ladies have been matched pretty evenly" said Bradley,

"You got that right Bradley," replied Bryan, just as Surge hit AJ with a DDT that's when Andre's music hit, everyone turned his or her heads to the stage where Andre stood before walking down the ramp. He walks past Daniel who starts yelling at Andre as he makes his way to the announcer table then took a seat next to Bryan Jones. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are being joined by The Hunter Andre himself, Andre what brings you out here?" asked Bryan,

"Well Bryan, besides the fact that both Daniel and Twister are member's on Team Rhodes but to be honest I'm out here to support AJ who happens to be a good friend of mine" replies Andre as he keeps his eyes on the match. Daniel who was still upset that Andre was down there walked over and started yelling at him to leave. "Daniel why don't you do us all a favor and go away" said Andre who was trying to keep his cool. Andre goes to reach for his water bottle when Daniel snatches it then splashes water in his face, Andre in anger rips off his headset then before Daniel could react Andre tackles him to the ground and starts to pound down on him.

After landing a punch, Twister runs over and yanks Andre off only for Andre to land a punch to Twister's jaw. Andre and Twister started exchanging blows; Daniel recovers and joins in on the brawl between the two men. Rhodes and Sandow run down the ramp to join in on the brawl, Andre was outnumbered or that was the situation until Bryson and the Dibase brothers join in on the fight making it even. While the fighting was going on, the COO's music Triple H hit and he walked out onto the stage.

"Stop…. Goddamn I said stop it right now, you fight so badly? Fine then I'm changing this match into a ten mix tag team match with the team of Andre, Bryson Black, Eve, AJ Lee, Ted and Brett Dibase facing the team of Cody Rhodes, Damian Sandow, Twister, Surge and Ruby" he said with anger in his voice. Eve and Ruby made their way down to the ring while Andre and the others took their spots on the ring apron. Andre started the match against Damian Sandow; the two men locked up Andre landed a right to Sandow's jaw knocking him down to the mat.

Andre picked up Sandow and threw him into the corner, he grab Sandow's arm then pulled him out into a clothesline. Andre climbs on top of Sandow and starts pounding down on top of him, Sandow pokes Andre in the eye making him roll off of him. Sandow crawls over and tags in Twister who climbs in but before he could get any offense in Andre tackles him to the ground and starts pounding down on him. The ref started the five count but Andre wouldn't let up he just kept the beat down going, Cody got in and kicked Andre in the side of the end so Ted got in behind Cody and hit him with Dream Street.

Daniel Bryan hit Ted with a drop kick to the chest; Bryson got in and took out Daniel with Break Down, which allowed Sandow to knock him out of the ring. Brett got in and threw Sandow out of the ring only for Twister to hit him with a Fireman's carry. Eve and AJ took out Surge and Ruby leaving only Twister in the ring with Andre, Twister walked over and picked Andre up only for Andre to break the hold following that up with an RKO then the pin for the win.

"Here is your winner… Andre, AJ Lee, Bryson Black, Eve, Ted and Brett Dibase" announces Justin Roberts.

(Andre's Locker Room)

Andre was sitting in the locker room with a towel, he would dab at his eye, which was cut open when Sandow poked him in the eye. He just went to dab it again when his phone went off, he took the phone out of his bag to see that it was Maya that was calling him. "Hey Maya" he said as he dabbed his eye,

"_Hey Andre, great match tonight… I was call to ask if you were going to attend London's Halloween party this Thursday?" she asked,_

"I don't know, I mean I have to be in D.C. the next day but I'll try my best to make it okay?" he replied,

"_Sounds good, well hope to see you there" _

"I try my best to make it" he replied with a smile then they said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. He takes a deep breath before grabbing his bag and left the locker room, he just turns the corner but stops when he sees AJ talking Daniel Bryan. He watches the two so called lovebirds but then he saw Daniel raise his hand to her so he stepped out. "Daniel… What in the hell do you think your fucking doing?" he asked with anger in his voice, Daniel quickly drops his hand to his side.

"None of your damn business" replies Daniel, before either AJ or Daniel knew what was going on, Andre had his hand around Daniel's throat then slammed up against the wall.

"When it involves one of my friends you better damn well believe that it's my damn business" said Andre with venom in his voice. "If I ever see or hear about you raising your hand to AJ again then it will be the last thing you'll ever do understand me" he added, Daniel violently shook his head so Andre released him causing him to fall to the ground on his ass. Andre turned and looked AJ who looked at him with happiness in her eyes; Andre nodded his head at her then turned and walked out to his rental car.

**Andre is the bestest friend a girl could have isn't he? anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to reivew**


	10. Halloween Party

**Okay so I wasn't going to upload this chapter until Halloween but to be honest I was bored and decided to screw waiting and upload now so enjoy. **

***Disclaimer: IS THERE REALLY A NEED CAUSE I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT DOES AND DON'T BELONG TO ME  
**

Chapter 10: Halloween Party

(New Jersey)

"AJ, I can't go to the Halloween Party," said Andre as they were walking around the mall. She had dragged him here after learning that he was invited to the party after hearing him talk to Bryson about it.

"Oh quite getting your tights in a bunch Andre, now you said that your friend told you that Maya was going as Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man movie right so why don't you go as Spider-man?" she smiled at him with that puppy dog smile that would get any guy to melt. Andre shook his head as saying that he wasn't going to fall for it but in the end he did. She squealed with delight and then grabbed his hand pulling him into a Halloween costume shop. The two friends looked around until finally they find a Spider-Man costume but unfortunately they didn't have Andre's size.

"Oh looks like I can't go," he said but he hung his head when AJ said,

"Oh I know I can't have my sister make your costume and it'll look exactly like the one from the movie" she then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store right out the door of the mall to her car. She drove to her sister's house were Andre was very uncomfortable while he was being measured. When they were done they waited in the living room as her sister went to work on the costume but the weird thing was that her sister acted like she already had the costume made up. Not two seconds later and AJ's sister walked out carry his costume in her arms, "Go try it on" said an excited AJ.

Andre stood and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He striped his regular clothes off and tired to put the suit on with his boxers on but it didn't work then he realized that he was going have to go commando. He quickly opened the door and stuck his head out, "AJ get over here" he shouted, and AJ came skipping over to the door. "This…. um…. costume requires me to wear nothing and that's not happening" he said sternly.

AJ laughed then said, "Well of course silly…. If Andrew Garfield could pull it off so then can you" Andre stared at her with cold eyes then shut the door. He emerged not four minutes later wearing the costume minus the mask of course. "Ha-ha, come on Andre you have to wear the mask" shouted AJ, Andre groaned then pulled the mask on over his head and then AJ said, "Now you look like Spider-Man".

"I know you can't see it cause of the mask but I'm totally giving you the death stare right about now" he said sternly before turning around and entering the bathroom to remove the costume. "Stupid costume… totally made of spandex… Making me go commando," muttered an angry Andre who then after getting dressed shoved the costume into a brown paper bag. He walked out of the bathroom once again and then he said goodbye to AJ and her sister then walked out the front door to his car. He got in and started the car then drove off, he had to drove from New Jersey all the way to Boston for the party then right after that he had to drive all night to Washington D.C. for Smackdown where he was suppose to announce his fifth and final member whom he was trying to pick.

He remembered all the people his team had come up with, Brett Dibase had brought up Ryback but Andre quickly shot it down cause to be honest he wasn't a fan of the superstar… To be quite honest Ryback reminded Andre of a jacked up Goldberg. "Ah I have two days to decided" he said to himself out loud, he stopped at a gas station to fuel up then walked inside to grab skittles and a brisk ice tea before taking off towards Boston once more.

(Boston)

Andre pulled into the parking lot to the Tipton Hotel were the party was being held, he got out but not before grabbing the brown bag with his costume in it. He walked though the front door and went straight to the elevator; he took the elevator all the way up to the 23rd floor and stepped off. He walked until he reached Zack and Kara's suite, before he could knock the door was flung open and standing there was Zack wearing a vampire costume. "A vampire? Really Zack…. Vampires haven't been cool since Twilight made them look like pussies" said Andre as he entered the room,

"I'm boring…. What are you going as?" asked Zack but before Andre could reply Kira came out of the bedroom wearing a nurse costume. She walked over and said hi to Andre before telling Zack that they needed to be downstairs to help Cody and Bailey finish decorating the ballroom for the party. Andre ducked into the bathroom and changed into his costume. When he was finished he pulled on the mask then left the room making his way back down to the lobby to the party. He entered the ballroom to find that Cody and Zack weren't in the room as they were probably in the kitchen talking to the cater about the food.

He found Kira and Bailey hanging a banner, when they were done Bailey went to step down but lost her footing so she fell backwards but Andre was standing there and was able to catch before she hit the ground. "Thanks Spidey" she said, Andre nodded his head then put her down. She quickly fixed her dress then walked off to put up more things, Andre walked over and poured himself a drink but before he could take a sip people in costumes started filling the room. He looked everywhere for Maya could find her; he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned to find a woman with white hair and in Gwen Stacy costume staring at him.

Before Andre could speak the DJ started playing music and then "Gwen Stacy" grabbed his arm then pulled him onto the dance floor. After playing about six fast songs the DJ finally played a slow song so the woman and Andre pulled together, the woman placed her head on his shoulder then she lifted her head and said, "This is the same song that played when we danced on the Sky Deck for prom". Andre's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice, he pulled away and standing in front of him was none other than Maya.

"Your hair… it's not… It's not a wig," he said, Maya shook her head then said,

"Nope… I wanted to make this costume as real as possible" Andre reached up and rubbed his head. They continued to dance for a while before walking over to a table and sat down. "So how long are you staying for?" she asked,

"Not long…. I have to drive to D.C. tonight for Smackdown tomorrow" replied Andre with a hint of sadness in his voice. There was silence then she said something that made Andre's heart leap and brought a smile to his face.

"Well I don't have to work for three weeks…. Maybe I could go with you", Andre looked her then nodded his head then said,

"I would like that" around ten o'clock they stood up and said goodbye to their friends but before they could leave London stood on the stage so they stayed and watched.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… it is now time to announce the winners of the couples theme of the year and the winners are… Andre and Maya" she said, a spotlight was placed on the two friends who then walked up onto the stage. "Come on guys…. Tell us who you are," she said,

"Um…. Well I'm Gwen Stacy and he's Spider-Man from The Amazing Spider-Man movie" replied Maya who then took the award that we being handed to her then the two of them left the stage and the room. They quickly changed into their regular clothes before leaving the hotel and climbing into Andre's car. He drove all night to D.C. only stopping to get gas and snacks.

(Washington D.C.)

Andre pulled into the parking lot were all the WWE Superstars were staying the night. Andre walked up to the counter and got his room key before they walked over to the elevator taking it up to his room. When they entered they saw that it was room with one bed, "You can take the bed and I'll take the chair" said Andre who walked over and placed his bag down by the chair next to the window. Maya shook her head then said,

"No way…. That bed is big enough for both of us"

"Are you sure?" asked Andre with a raised eyebrow, Maya shook her head so they got ready for bed. Instead of going straight to sleep they decided to watch a movie and ate some snacks that they had picked up from the last gas station they had stopped at. Around one in the morning they were both sound asleep with her head on Andre's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

**Okay so hopefully enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to reivew... oh I almost forgot Chapter 71 of My Thug Life will be up later today**


	11. 2 Men Down

**Okay first off RonRon10 if your reading this then please PM me, now in this chapter you learn who the final member for Team Andre only for something bad to happen hence the title of the chapter.**

***I don't own WWE or Maya, I only own Andre Robinson while Twister and Surge go to RonRon10, Bryson Black goes to UniversalGuardian  
**

Chapter 11: 2 Men Down

(Friday Night Smackdown, November 1, 2013)

Andre and Maya walked though the parking lot into the arena, "So this how busy it is back here?" asked Maya as she seen stagehands running back and forth. Andre smiled and nodded his head, they were just about to reach Andre's locker room but stopped when they heard a voice,

"Hey Andre" they turned to see AJ skipping over to them; she came to a stop right in front of them. "Who's this?" she asked with smile when she saw Maya, Andre cleared his throat then said,

"AJ, this is Maya… Maya this is AJ" the two women shake hands,

"It's nice to finally meet you Maya, I've so much about you" said AJ to which Maya replied with a smile,

"Thanks, nice to meet you too, I have also heard so much about you", AJ looked up and saw Maya's hair, which was still white so she said,

"Wow you took dressing up like Gwen Stacy quite… Literally" Maya smiled then nodded. AJ then turned her attention to Andre and said, "Um Shane was looking for you"

"Alright thanks AJ," replied Andre, Maya told him to go on and she'll hang out with AJ while he was talking to Shane. Andre smiled then walked off leaving the two girls to talk about whatever. Andre walked to Shane's office then knocked on the door and when he heard Shane say come in he opened the door and walked in. "You wanted to see me Shane?" he asked,

"Ah yes…. I know that searching for a fifth member for you survivor series team is hard but there is someone who has stepped up and volunteered to do it," said Shane then the door opened again and in walked former world heavyweight champion Christian. Andre and Christian stared at each other then shook hands then he told Christian to be ready in case a fight breaks out tonight. Andre walked out of the room only to find Lisa Owens waiting for him again just like Monday.

"Andre…. First we saw you enter the GM's office then we saw Christian enter…. Does that mean he's the fifth and final member for Team Andre?" she asked. Andre smiled then he said,

"You know what Lisa… Yes Christian is the fifth and final member of my team, now to who ever is ballsy enough to join Team Rhodes then know this…. Watch your back" Andre turned and walked back to his locker room. He entered only to find that Maya wasn't there but there was a note on his bag so he walked over then picked it up.

_Hey Andre…. Went with AJ to meet some of the other Divas_

_Love Maya_

Andre tossed the note away then changed into his wrestling attire for he had and Ted Dibase had a tag team match against Rhodes and Sandow later tonight. He had just finish pulling his shirt on when there was a knock on his door, "Come in" he said and the door opened to reveal World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. "Hey dad" he said, Orton walked over and sat down next to his son on the bench.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" he asked

"To be honest, I love it… Like Josh said on my first night here…. It was like I born to do this and I was," replied Andre. Orton goes to say something when he sees an extra bag by his son's so he asks,

"What's with the extra bag?" before Andre to could reply the locker room door opened again. Maya and AJ walked inside, a smile spread across his face then he said, "I forgot I had a interview with Lisa about my Street Fight against Lesnar at Survivor Series" he then stood and left the room. The two girls walked over and sat down on opposite sides of Andre who currently had his head in his hands. He lifted his head when he felt someone rubbing his back and when he looked he saw that it was Maya.

"What's wrong Andre?" she asked,

"I don't know…. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight" he replied with a weak smile. The door was suddenly flung open and Ted along with his brother came running in with grim expressions. "Guys what's wrong?" asked Andre who stood up immediately.

"It's Christian… he was jumped from behind and it's bad…. The trainers are saying that he's not going to make it to Survivor Series" answered Ted who was a little out of breath from running. Andre told the two men to follow him and they ran to the parking lot where Christian was being loaded into an ambulance. Anger rose up inside Andre, he was now down a member because of the attack.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted in anger, he walked around in circles and then he began to think of possible replacements but he couldn't come up with anyone. He asked Brett to find Bryson and Eve then go to his locker room. "Stay there until after the match but I need the two you to think of another possible member" he said before Ted and him walked off to go have their tag match. As they made their way to the entrance area, both Cody and Damien had already made their way down to the ring.

Ted's music hit next and he walked out to the cheers, Andre stared at the monitor but instead of paying attention to the screen he was deep in thought. His thought process was broken when his music blared thoughout the arena.

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.  
I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.**

"Introducing his tag team partner…. From Detroit Michigan, weighting in at 239 lbs…. The Hunter Andre" announced Lillian Garcia as Andre made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. Andre stepped out onto the apron to let Ted start the match with Cody. The two men locked up then Ted quickly hit him with a hip toss, they locked up again and this time Cody thumbed Ted in the eye. Ted stumbled backwards, which allowed Cody to hit him with beautiful disaster to the side of his face knocking him to the mat.

Rhodes goes for the cover but only gets a one count, Rhodes walks over and tags in Damien. Sandow goes at Ted but he leaps and tags in Andre who comes in and hits Sandow with a massive clothesline. Sandow gets up only for Andre to hit him a backbreaker then he dropped a knee on Sandow. Andre picks Sandow up then tosses him over the top rope onto the apron then dragged him inward so his feet were dangling from the middle rope. Andre held Sandow so the ref started the five count and when the ref said four Andre hit the DDT. Andre walked away then sharply turned and it the mat, he used his fists and started pounding down on the mat motioning for the RKO.

Before Andre can even move he stopped in his tracks when he saw Twister and Surge appear on the titantron. Twister was holding someone and then it turned out to be AJ but she was suppose to be in his locker room were it was safe. Andre ran over and tagged in Ted who went to work on Sandow while Andre ran up the ramp then into the back. "AJ!" he shouted, he then heard AJ scream and it was coming from the parking lot so he ran only to find no one there. "Twister I know your back here…. Let her go and fight me like a man" shouted Andre, Twister came out from the shadows and hit him in the back with a steel chair.

Twister picked Andre up then brought him over to where a gold car was sitting with the trunk opened. Twister placed Andre in the trunk then slammed the top down locking Andre inside. Then Twister disappeared, the sound of tires screeching could be heard then everyone who was watching on the monitors or the titantron watched as a semi tuck came and smashed into the truck of the car with Andre still inside. Twister hopped out of the truck and he was joined by Surge, who then said,

"Two down… Three to go"

**Man what an ending huh? anyways thanks for reading and review do that OH AND THE BELOW IS THE UNFINISHED MATCH CARD FOR SURVIVOR SERIES...**

**Match 1: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Tasha- Divas Championship**

**Match 2: Sarita vs. Ruby**

**Match 3: Kane vs. Batista**

**Match 4: Team Andre (Andre, Bryson Black W/Eve, Ted Dibase, Brett Dibase & TBA) vs. Team Rhodes (Cody Rhodes, Damian Sandow, Daniel Bryan W/AJ Lee, Twister W/Surge & Dolph Ziggler)**

**Match 5: Reaper vs. Tenzai**

**Match 6: Team Mickie (Mickie James, Eve, AJ, Lita & Trish Stratus) vs. Team Ashley (Ashley, Maryse, Bella Twins & Beth Phoenix)**

**Match 7: Randy Orton (World Champion) vs. Brock Lesnar: Street Fight- World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 8: CM Punk (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena: Falls Count Anywhere- WWE Championship**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys... here is the next Chapter in this story, Now as you know Andre was placed in the back of the trunk and that asshole Twister rammed the trunk with a large truck but guess what...**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson, Mr. Grayson and Rose while Connor O'Brien is a real wrestler who's down in WWE's NXT  
**

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home

(Sunday-November 3, 2013)

It had been two days since the incident on Smackdown, Andre was lucky for he was able to hear the sound of the tires so he moved closer to the opposite end. He was still brought to the hospital were he was diagnosis with some minor bruises. He was lucky that was all he received. Andre was able to return home to Detroit the next day, he was ordered by Triple H to take a couple of days off and then fly to Texas for the next Smackdown. Andre looked around at his two-bedroom apartment; the first room was his bedroom while the second one was currently empty. There was no need to make the second room into an exercise room since there was a gym one block down from here.

Andre took a quick shower before getting dressed then grabbed his workout bag. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his breakfast, which consisted of a bagel with cream cheese. As he ate he returned some text messages and emails then when he was done he left but not before cleaning up his mess. Andre walked to the outside, he would usually walk to the gym but today was kind of cold so he hopped into his car and drove to the gym instead.

When he walked though the front door the first person he met was a very old friend on his, if it wasn't for him then Andre wouldn't probably be alive today. "Mr. Grayson, how have you been?" he asked with a smile, the older man turns and smiles when he sees Andre.

"Andre, my boy…I'm doing great" replied Mr. Grayson, Andre walks up the desk and signs his name on the sign-in sheet. "I take it you're here for the ring in the back, you might find some sparring partners back there too" Mr. Grayson said before Andre could open his mouth, a young red headed woman walked up and stood next to them. "Andre, this is my granddaughter Rose…. Rose this is Andre Robinson, he's one the boys I looked after back when he was a young lad"

"Nice to meet you" she said, Andre smiled and said,

"Same here" he walked and she followed along side him, "So does your grandfather still try to keep kids off the streets?" he asked, she nodded her head then she said,

"Every Monday and Friday night kids come in off the streets and watch wrestling, the person they tended to cheer for the most is you" Andre smiled, then he asked,

"What about those special Sundays?"

"Business hasn't been booming as it use to" she replied, Andre's smile faded slightly then he came up with a thought as to help out Mr. Grayson. Andre and Rose walked into a spare room where a wrestling ring was set up, kids were sitting in the bleachers and some older men stood outside the ring. One man looked over and saw Andre; he patted one of his friends on their shoulder then points at Andre. "Friends of yours?" asked Rose with a raised eyebrow; Andre shook his head, they both watched as the man walked over to tem.

"Well… well if it isn't high and mighty Andre Robinson" he said,

"I'm sorry do I know you?" asked Andre, the man chuckled then said,

"The name is Connor O'Brien, we had a match down in FCW" hearing FCW and the man's name, he remembered everything. "What I want to know is how a punk like you made up to the main roster faster than I did?" he added, Andre chuckled then said,

"Easy…. It's called talent", laughter from the kids that were sitting on the bleachers could be heard. Out of the corner of his eye Andre saw that Rose was impressed by his cockiness, he could tell that O'Brien wasn't impressed either and could see that he was refraining from throwing punch. "How bout this…. you prove how good you are by having a match against me in the ring?" said Andre,

"Your on Fella" he replied then stuck out his hand for Andre to shake, Andre looked at the hand then up at O'Brien then said,

"Sorry the person who can call me that has red hair and is friend of my father" Andre turned and walked into the changing room. Andre placed his bag down then changed into his wrestling attire then placed his bag into a locker. When he walked out he saw that O'Brien was in the ring with one of his friends who was going to be the ref, Andre mentally noted not to trust him. He looked to his right and now saw that the kids who were playing on the bleachers all had their attention to the ring.

He also saw that Mr. Grayson had joined his granddaughter on the bleacher, Andre took a deep breath before climbing the steps then stepping into the ring. The "ref" rang the bell then the two men locked up; Andre gets O'Brien into a side headlock then flips him down to the mat. Andre began to think if he should end this fast or play with his new prey…. A smile spread across his face as he had decided to play with his new toy. Andre released the hold, when O'Brien stood up Andre ran and hit a clothesline then followed that up with another clothesline.

Andre was up first; he walked over and went to grab O'Brien only for him to poke Andre in the eye. Everyone in the bleachers started to boo, O'Brien ran to the ropes and when he came back Andre countered and hit him with a scoop slam. Andre went for the pin but the "ref" acted like he didn't notice the pin so everyone booed. Andre stood up and when the fake ref turned Andre leaped and hit him with an RKO. Andre stood over the "ref's" body and when he turned to face O'Brien he was met with a boot to the face. O'Brien went for a pin but there was no ref but then a younger man slid in and started to count only for Andre to kick out at two.

O'Brien walked over and picked Andre up then threw him the ropes making him stand on the apron. O'Brien came at him; Andre ducked down then connected his shoulder with O'Brien's mid-section. Andre lands a quick right before grabbing O'Brien's head then bring it down on the rope. Andre knows that O'Brien is getting pissed and so when he slide out of the ring only for Andre to roll back in the ring. O'Brien reaches up and grabs the middle rope, he's about half way in when Andre grabs his arm then kicks him under arm section, Andre grabs O'Brien then drags him so his feet are dangling from the second rope.

The kids knew what was coming as they all started chanting DDT, Andre smiles then hits the DDT. He crawls over and covers him only getting a two count. Andre walks away then sharply turns and starts pounding down on the mat, he watches as O'Brien starts to stand and when he turn Andre leaps and hits an RKO then covers him with a pin for the win.

(Later That Day)

Andre was sitting on the couch when his phone went off, he picked it up and without checking the caller ID he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Andre…. This is Michael McGillicutty"_

"What can I do for you Michael?"

"_I want the final spot on your team"_

**Whoa... so is Andre going to allow McGillicutty to join his team as the final member? only one way to find out and that is to review so I can post Chapter 13.**_  
_


	13. Ballin' Standard

**Hey everyone... okay some major shit goes down on this Chapter so instead of keeping you waiting enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Ballin' Standard

November 8, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown

Andre pulled into the parking lot to the arena; the first thing he saw was an ambulance. Now that's not the thing that caught his eye, what did was that Bryson, Ted, Eve and AJ along with paramedics stood outside while someone was being loaded into the back. Andre stepped out of the car and walked up behind them listening in on the conversation. "What are we going to tell Andre?" asked Bryson,

"This is all my fault…. If I hadn't left Brett alone to go talk to Shane then he wouldn't be hurt like he is" replied Ted ignoring what Bryson had said, anger flared up inside of Andre, another member of his team had been taken down. Both Eve and AJ turned around but stopped in their tracks when they saw Andre but he put a finger to his mouth to silence them. "It's not even Survivor Series…. And we're already losing the match" muttered Ted,

"We can't just stand here, we have to call Andre and let him know" responded Bryson,

"Um Guys…. I have a feeling he already knows," says Eve, Bryson and Ted turn around and they see Andre standing there with his arms crossed. "So how much did you hear?" she asked, Andre went from looking at his two teammates to her and said,

"Every damn word" Andre had the cold stare in his eyes, they knew right away that he wasn't in a good mood. "I may be a rookie but I'm also the leader and a leader always thinks ahead" he adds then a smile spreads upon his face. Without letting any of them say a word he turns and walks off to his locker room with everyone running after him. He opened the door but they quickly rushed in before he could shut it. "Guys I'm not telling you who's in cause every time I reveal them or someone steps up then Rhodes and his team find out and take them out so I'm playing this close to the chest" he said as he grabbed his bag and brought it with him to the bathroom to change into his wrestling attire.

When he walks out he sees that everyone except AJ was gone, but what he noticed was that she was sitting down on the bench with her face in her hands so he walks over and sits down next to his friend. "AJ what's wrong?" he asked, she brought her head up and he can see that she had been crying, so brought his arm to her back and started rubbing it. "AJ what's wrong?" he asked again,

"It's all my fault" she replied, Andre looks at her confused but she continued, "I know that Eve, Bryson and Ted blame me for Christian and Brett being taken out…. Just because I'm dating Daniel" Andre shook his head; he grabbed her head and made her look at him.

"AJ…. Listen to me…. Nothing that has been happening is your fault…. Nothing you hear me?" he said, he watched at AJ who continued to stare at him then she smiled and shook her head so he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before getting up and walking out of his locker room with her in tow. Just as Andre is about to turn the corner he runs in to AJ's boyfriend Daniel Bryan, Daniel goes to say something when Andre steps in front of him, "Say something Daniel…. I dare you to open your mouth and say something" he snarled then without a reply he watched as Daniel turned around and walked away not even saying anything to AJ about following him.

They walked to the viewing room where they found Bryson, Eve and Ted watching the television. Andre looked at the screen and immediately let out a small growl when he saw Team Rhodes was in the ring. _"Last week we took out Christian…. Then at the end of Smackdown we took out their team leader Andre then just as the show started we took out Brett Dibase… So how about we just finish this so I'm calling Bryson Black and Ted Dibase to get their asses out here so we can give them the beat they deserve" said Cody,_

Andre motioned for Bryson and Ted to follow him, the three of them made their way to the entrance area where Andre nodded his head to the producer who plays the music.

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
You're gonna burn in light  
Burn in my light!**

The look from anger of surprise appears on every face on Team Rhodes except Daniel Bryan who knew what was about to happen. Andre, Ted, Bryson, Eve and AJ appeared on the stage. "Cody… Cody… Cody, you didn't think you could get rid of me so easily did you?" asked Andre with a smile on his face. "Now Cody has you clearly see that my team is now down to three while yours is still at five since bringing in Dolph who I have to congratulate for finally getting rid of Vickie, I mean after all this time it took her to cost you your match against Bryson but know this I knew that you were to take down two of my members so I called ahead and found two superstars who were willing to help me"

Cody yells at Bryan, Ziggler and Twister to get out of the ring and so they did but as they made their way towards Andre and the other two, two hooded men jumped over the barricade and got into the ring behind Sandown and Rhodes. Andre, Bryson and Ted ran and met their Survivor Series opponents on the ramp and began to brawl. In the ring was a different story, Sandow turned only to be super kicked by one of the hooded figures while Cody was hit with a leaping reverse STO. Both Rhodes and Sandow rolled out of the ring while Andre along with Bryson, Ted, Eve and AJ entered the ring.

"Oh man Cody you should see the look on your face…. Dare I say it's priceless, anyways I think it's time to introduce you two newest members to Team Andre" says Andre before handing the mic to AJ then reached up, he smiled then pulled the hoods down to reveal a smiling Shelton Benjamin and MVP. "See you next week Cody" said Andre before him and his team celebrated in the ring.

(Later That Night)

Andre walked out of the kitchen and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door to his hotel room. He hung his head then stood up and walked over to the door. He grasped the door handle then pulled open the door open, standing there was AJ who Andre could tell that she had been crying. "Oh god damn it what did Bryan do now?" he asked with slight anger in his voice, AJ looked up at him but she shook her head then said,

"He did do anything, I'm crying cause I was just ask by Mickie to join her team for Survivor Series so I thought we'd celebrate by playing video games, eating pizza and watching movies" Andre took a deep breath then smiled. He moved so she could skip inside, just as Andre sat down there was another knock at the door causing him to groan then he turned and opened the door again to reveal a man holding pizzas.

"I have…." The man began to say before Andre took the pizzas then handed the man some money.

"Okay next time you wait until you get here to call for pizza" he said as he walked into the living area where AJ sat on the couch playing a video game. The watched The Dark Knight Rises as they ate the pizza, Andre walked up to the mini fridge. "Um AJ…. The only thing I have to drink in here is this champagne bottle I was going to save for Thanksgiving but I can get another one" he said, he grabbed them and sat back down in his seat.

(Four Hours Later)

"I'm…. I'm telling Andre… I'm telling you that Maya loves you… she wouldn't stop talking about you that day she came… came with you to Smackdown" said a drunk AJ,

"Oh my god, are we seriously talking about this again?" asked Andre who then grabbed the bottle from AJ who had drank the whole bottle. He brought past his head as she reached for it. "No more, I think you've had enough" he chuckled, AJ shook her head then got on her knees then tried to reach for the bottle only for her to fall and land on top of Andre. The two friends begin to laugh then suddenly she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, when she pulled away and they both looked at each other with shocked look on their expressions on their faces.

"AJ what the hell just happened?" asked Andre

**HOLY SHIT... WHAT THE FRICK JUST HAPPENED? anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review**

**Final Match Card For Survivor Series '13**

** Match 1: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Tasha- Divas Championship**

**Match 2: Sarita vs. Ruby**

**Match 3: Kane vs. Batista**

**Match 4: Team Andre (Andre, Bryson Black W/Eve, Ted Dibase, MVP & Shelton Benjamin) vs. Team Rhodes (Cody Rhodes, Damian Sandow, Daniel Bryan, Twister W/Surge & Dolph Ziggler)**

**Match 5: Reaper vs. Tenzai**

**Match 6: Team Mickie (Mickie James, Eve, AJ, Lita & Trish Stratus) vs. Team Ashley (Ashley, Maryse, Bella Twins & Beth Phoenix)**

**Match 7: Randy Orton (World Champion) vs. Brock Lesnar: Street Fight- World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 8: CM Punk (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena: Falls Count Anywhere- WWE Championship**


	14. One Last Shot

**Here it is, Chapter 14, it's the final Smackdown before Survivor Series, and also Andre gets a very intresting call from Maya so keep that in mind cause that will be brought up again in three chapters when Andre goes to his friend's house for Thanksgiving. Anyways enjoy!  
**

Chapter 14: One Last Shot

(November 15, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown)

Andre sits locker room thinking about what had taken place just seven days ago; AJ had kissed him.

_Flashback_

"_I'm…. I'm telling Andre… I'm telling you that Maya loves you… she wouldn't stop talking about you that day she came… came with you to Smackdown" said a drunk AJ, _

"_Oh my god, are we seriously talking about this again?" asked Andre who then grabbed the bottle from AJ who had drank the whole bottle. He brought past his head as she reached for it. "No more, I think you've had enough" he chuckled, AJ shook her head then got on her knees then tried to reach for the bottle only for her to fall and land on top of Andre. The two friends begin to laugh then suddenly she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, when she pulled away and they both looked at each other with shocked look on their expressions on their faces. _

"_AJ what the hell just happened?" asked Andre, AJ leaped up off the couch and then started saying,_

"_Oh my gosh, Andre…. I didn't mean…. It was an accident, I mean I see you as a brother... nothing more" Andre got up and walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder then said, _

"_AJ it's okay, I know it was an accident…. I_

Andre was brought of the thought when there was a knock at his door; he stood up and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath then opened the door to see Lisa Owens standing there, he hung his head then said "Yes, Lisa what can I help you with?" he asked, to which she replied,

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I wondering if you give us any insights on only your match against Team Rhodes member Daniel Bryan tonight but what the chances Team Andre has now that MVP and Shelton Benjamin have joined?"

"I'll answer both of those questions tonight during my match" he replied before shutting the door. He was about to take a deep breath of relief but stopped and hung his head when his phone went off. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Andre…. It's Maya" _

"Hey Maya, what's up?"

"_Listen is this a good time or should I call back?"_

"I got a few minutes to talk"

"_Good, listen Andre… there's something I have to tell you, that I should've told you at the Reunion"_

Andre goes to respond when there is another knock at his door, "Listen Maya, can I call you back or actually I'll see you on Thanksgiving at Cody and Bailey's" he said before hanging up. He walked over and opened the door once more to find this time the other four members of his team. He walked out and they made their way to the entrance area. Andre had a lumberjack match against Daniel Bryan where the lumberjacks were the members of both teams.

(Ring Side)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," said Lillian Garcia, Cody Rhodes' music hit and Team Rhodes made their way out down to the ring. "Introducing first from Aberdeen, Washington, weighing in at 210 lbs…. representing Team Rhodes, DANIEL BRYAN" said Lillian as Bryan entered the ring and the rest of Team Rhodes stood outside the ring. Andre's music was the next to hit,

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light.**

I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.  
You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.  
Alone and now you wonder what I possess.

Andre along with Team Andre made their way out onto the stage, "Introducing his opponent from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 239 lbs… The Hunter ANDRE" announces Lillian Garcia. Andre makes his way down the ramp then he enters the ring. He watches Daniel with a cold stare, "Ladies and gentlemen introducing the special guest referee…. Actor Tyson Gabriel" announced Lillian. Everyone turned his or her attention to the ramp to see a bald headed African American wearing a referee shirt make his way down to the ramp.

When Tyson enters the ring, he rings the bell then the two men lock up. Andre gets him into a headlock then throws him outside to his teammates who pick Daniel up then toss him back into the ring where Andre stomps down on him.

Andre runs to the ropes but when he comes back, Daniel jumps up and hits him with a drop kick to the outside were Team Rhodes was standing by. And got up but instead of getting back into the ring he decked Rhodes in the face then he started to brawl with rest of Team Rhodes. Andre quickly became outnumbered but then suddenly Shelton Benjamin leaped from the top turnbuckle taking out both Rhodes and Sandow. MVP, Bryson Black, Ted run over and join in on the brawl while it was going on, Andre got back into the ring.

Daniel runs at Andre to land a kick to him but Andre grabs his leg then pushes him backwards. Andre leaps up and hits him with a clothesline then lands a knee drop on Daniel's head. Andre picks Daniel up then throws him over the top, he drags him in-between the top and middle rope then hits the rope-hung DDT. He covers Daniel but only gets a two count. Andre picks Daniel up but he pokes Andre in the eye, Andre stumbles backwards so Daniel runs and climbs the top rope. Andre looks up and Daniel hits him with a missile drop kick.

Daniel goes for a cover but just as Tyson goes to hit the three, Andre gets his shoulder up at the last second. Daniel picks Andre up but before he can do anything he gets distracted when he hears AJ's theme Let's Light It Up blare. AJ comes skipping out onto the stage but stops; she smiles at Daniel who turns only to get hit with an RKO by Andre.

Andre covers him, "1… 2… 3" counts Tyson who then tells the ring keeper to the ring the bell. Andre stands just as his team enter the ring, he climbs the turnbuckle then stares at the stage where AJ was still standing with a smile on her face but the only look Andre had was confusion.

"That's it for tonight folks, we see you this Sunday when we're live on Pay-Per-View for Survivor Series" said Bradley.

**Okay so is anyone else confused? Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to reivew**

**Down below is once again the final match card for Survivor Series  
**

**Final Match Card For Survivor Series '13**

** Match 1: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Tasha- Divas Championship**

**Match 2: Sarita vs. Ruby**

**Match 3: Kane vs. Batista**

**Match 4: Team Andre (Andre, Bryson Black W/Eve, Ted Dibase, MVP & Shelton Benjamin) vs. Team Rhodes (Cody Rhodes, Damian Sandow, Daniel Bryan, Twister W/Surge & Dolph Ziggler)**

**Match 5: Reaper vs. Tenzai**

**Match 6: Team Mickie (Mickie James, Eve, AJ, Lita & Trish Stratus) vs. Team Ashley (Ashley, Maryse, Bella Twins & Beth Phoenix)**

**Match 7: Randy Orton (World Champion) vs. Brock Lesnar: Street Fight- World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 8: CM Punk (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena: Falls Count Anywhere- WWE Championship**


	15. Survivor Series

**Survivor Series and is here and no I'm not talking about the Survivor Series that happened tonight either anyways enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Andre Robinson  
**

Chapter 15: Survivor Series

(Sunday November 17, 2013- WWE Presents Survivor Series)

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we are live from the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana to bring you Survivor Series live on Pay-Per-View and what a show we have for you tonight" said Bradley Owens as he welcomed the fans and the Superstars in the back to the show._

"_Right you are Bradley, tonight Divas Champion Renya will defend her championship against the number one contender Tasha, we have more diva action when Sarita takes on her rival Ruby" said Josh Matthews, the next to speak was Bryan Jones when he says,_

"_Don't forget we have the Big Red Monster Kane taking on the Animal Batista, the rivalry between these two superstars last Monday night when Batista brought up that very personal matter _**(You will learn what it is when I start My Thug Life II cause it has to do will Dre a lot) **_following that we have Team Andre taking on Team Rhodes in a traditional Survivor Series match up"_

"_Following that we have Reaper taking on Tenzai in one on one action, don't forget we have even more diva action when Team Mickie takes on Team Ashley then we have the two main events when World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton takes on Brock Lesnar in a street fight and then WWE Champion CM Punk will defend his championship against John Cena in a falls count anywhere match" added Bradley Owens. _

**(Later That Night)**

**Backstage- Andre's Locker Room**

"Tonight is the night, we take down Team Rhodes, now we have had the upper hand for the last couple of weeks but none of that matters, we need to make sure that we win and embarrass each and every member of Team Rhodes" said Andre who stood in front of his team, he then watched as they stood up then left with determine looks on their faces. Andre sat down and took a deep breath, he felt a presence sitting down next to him so he said, "What am I doing?"

"It depends on what you mean," replied the voice, Andre looked up to see his father sitting next to him. "Listen to someone who's been a sole survivor on his team six times", Andre chuckles then says,

"But only won four of them" Andre ducks as Orton goes to slaps the back of his head, Andre gets up and turns to face his father who too stands up. "Listen dad, I know what I'm doing and at least none of my teammates will get injured or get disqualified by exceeding the five count" he adds before running out the door but runs right into Big Show who was making his way back to his locker room. Andre goes to say something but before he could Show's hand was around his throat and had him up against the wall.

"Why don't you watch where your going, how the hell can't you see a big giant standing in front of you?" shouted Show right into Andre's face. Before Andre could reply a voice is heard that the two men knew well,

"Let go of my son… NOW!" three men turned to see the World Champion staring at them, Big Show released Andre who fell to the ground then the two men walked away back to his locker room. Orton walks over and helps his son up, "Andre are you okay?" he asks to which Andre replies,

"Yeah, I can't believe that asshole is still here" Andre goes to say something when a producer comes running up to the two men. He tells Andre that his match was up next. Andre nods to his father then walks off towards the entrance area where he finds his team waiting for him. Team Rhodes makes their entrance first then it was time for Andre and his team. Andre walked out from the back first followed by Bryson, Ted, Shelton and MVP. Team Andre walked down the ramp then each man stepped outside the apron and then it was Ted who entered the ring to start the match with Cody.

Ted had control for the beginning part but when Cody was able to tag in Twister then everything started going down hill for Team Andre. Twister eliminated Shelton, MVP and Ted. Twister did most of the work on Bryson before tagging in Daniel Bryan who made him tap out to the Yes Lock. When Daniel turned to face his teammate who were congratulating him but they all stopped when they saw Andre crouched down behind him so when he turned he hit Daniel with an RKO. Andre covers Daniel and gets the three count, Ziggler comes in next but before he could lay a hand on Andre, he gets laid out with an RKO then he is eliminated.

"This match as gone from a five on five to a one on five but now it's a one on three match" said Bradley who could wait see what happened next.

Andre and Sandow locked up, Andre pushes him off to the ropes and when he comes back Andre hits Sandow with an RKO then covers him for the next elimination. It was now down to Andre against Twister and Cody Rhodes. Andre smiled as Twister entered the ring. The two men locked up then Twister threw Andre into the ropes and when Andre came back he hit Andre with a fireman's carry. Cody Rhodes got the ref's attention so Surge tossed Twister a chair. When Andre stood up Twister cracked him in the skull with the chair. The ref turns his attention just in time to see the illegal hit so he disqualified Twister, which meant that it was now down to Andre and Rhodes.

Cody got into the ring and quickly covered Andre hoping to get a quick pin but just as the ref was about hit the three Andre kicked out. Rhodes picked Andre up and then hit him with Cross Rhodes but only was able to get another two count. Rhodes picked Andre up again but this time Andre breaks the hold and is able to hit Rhodes with a scoop slam. Andre goes for a cover but only gets a two count himself. Andre gets up, and then when he sees that Rhodes is up he runs and takes Rhode's knee out from under him. Andre runs to the ropes but when he comes back Rhodes ducks his clothesline and goes for his Disaster Kick. Andre ducks the move and when Rhodes lands and turns he is able to nail the RKO for the fifth time.

Andre goes to cover him but he sees that the ref is distraction, Andre gets up and walks over to the ref. he opens his eyes wide when he sees that it isn't' Surge distracting the ref this time for it was that Actor Tyson Gabriel. Andre decks the actor off the ring apron but what neither him nor the ref knew was that Twister had come back through the crowd and entered the ring. When Andre turned around Twister hit him with the Spear, Rhodes saw this and went for the cover getting the pin thus beating Andre once again.

"God damn it, not this way again" shouted Bradley as the ref rang for the bell, Andre sat up then watched as Rhodes made his way to the back with a smile on his face. Andre gets up and he was completely pissed off, he turned his attention back to Tyson who was making his way up the ramp. Tyson's way of exit was blocked off when Andre's team appeared on the stage then both Ted along with Bryson threw Tyson back into the ring. Tyson stood up and looked at the pissed Superstars but what he didn't remember was that Andre was still in the ring waiting for him to turn around. When Tyson turned around he was hit by an RKO from Andre who stared down at him with coldness on his eyes.

Andre left the ring and made his way into the back where he saw the COO Triple H waiting for him. "Unless you have some good news boss…. I really don't want to hear it" said Andre who then began to make his way back to his locker room but stopped when he heard Triple H say,

"Tomorrow night on Raw, you and Rhodes one more time but this time inside a steel cage"

Andre turned his head to face Triple H with a smile on his face then he said, "I like the sound of that" then Andre turned and walked back to his locker room leaving his boss standing there.

**FOR THE SECOND DAMN TIME, ANDRE COMES SO DAMN CLOSE TO BEATING CODY AND THAT ASSHOLE TWISTER FUCKS HIM OVER. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review cause the next chapter is when you'll find out who Andre will face at the December PPV Armageddon.**


	16. Eye Of The Storm

**Hey everyone, happy thanksgiving and so in honor of the hoilday I will be uploading this and the next chapter tonight. Anyways in this chapter major shit goes down plus Andre's feud with Cody Rhodes finally ends. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Eye Of The Storm

(November 18, 2013- Monday Night Raw)

Andre walked into the American Bank Center in Texas with a blank look on his face, tonight he was going to get his hands on Cody Rhodes and this time no one was going to be help Cody when he gets locked inside the cage when Andre is pissed off. Of course no one that Andre has met since he left Detroit behind to go to High School on the S.S. Tipton have seen him get real angry. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this pissed off" Andre turned his head to the right to see AJ standing there.

"Yeah, well if you were screwed over twice like I've been for the last two pay-per-views then you'd be feeling the same way" he replied. They continued to walk, "So AJ, I never got to ask but what was it like teaming with legends Lita, Trish Stratus and Mickie James?" he asked to which she replied,

"Are you kidding? It was a dream come true, I mean I got to team with the divas who inspired me to become a wrestler". The two friends kept walking until they came to Andre's locker room then they said goodbye to each other. Andre entered this locker room, he quickly changed before heading back out into the hallway. He stopped at a monitor to see Lisa Owens interviewing Cody Rhodes.

_Lisa: Cody, tonight you face Andre, the man whom many say you screw out of a victory last night at Survivor Series inside a steel cage…. Your thoughts_

_Cody: Every time Andre steps into the ring with me, it always ends the same and that's with me walking out victorious and tonight will be no different._

Andre walked off; he watched the first couple of matches, including his father Randy Orton team with John Cena to defeat Brock Lesnar and Mark Henry. After the match, everyone watched in shock as Reaper appeared and attacked Lesnar by putting him though the announcer table with a huge chokeslam. Andre then watched the next match was WWE Champion CM Punk defeating Kane with the help of his N.W.O crew. The next match was Andre's so he waited in the back as Cody made his entrance first. When his theme Burn In My Light blared throughout the arena that's when he walked out onto the stage where he was met with a massive cheers from the crowd.

Andre made his way down the ramp, he smiled as he reached the ring then he reached up and grabbed the cage. He climbed the steps then entered the ring, before the ref could ring the bell; Andre ran and tackled Rhodes to the mat. Andre began to pound down on Rhodes not letting up. He picks Rhodes up and throws him hard into the side of the cage then he does it once more. Andre leaps into the air thus hitting Rhodes with a knee drop, Andre walks away again. He turns to see Rhodes getting up so he runs at him but Rhodes moves and Andre hits the turnbuckle hard.

Andre stumbles backwards so Rhodes goes for a German suplex and connects; Andre's head hits the mat hard. Rhodes goes for the cover but Andre kicks out at two, Rhodes starts stomping down on Andre along with a knee drop to Andre's back. Rhodes picked Andre up then slammed up against the cage, he then slam Andre's head against the cage. Rhodes continued the assault to Andre's back with a back breaker. Rhodes gets on top of Andre and places him in a camel clutch. Rhodes releases the hold then slams Andre's head down on the mat hard.

Rhodes walks off with a cocky smile on his face but when he turns around, Andre is up and hits him with a clothesline then another one. Rhodes goes for a clothesline but Andre ducks then hits him with a scoop slam. Andre goes for the cover but Rhodes kicks out at two. Andre gets up but Rhodes is faster and is able to nail Andre with Disaster Kick to the side of Andre's head. Rhodes begins to climb the cage but stops when he reaches the top of the cage.

Andre gets on his knees, Rhodes seeing this leaps from the top of the cage and just as he comes down Andre leaps into the air thus hitting Rhodes with the RKO. Both men lie on the mat not moving, Andre can hear the crowd chanting holy shit. Andre finally musters up enough strength then crawls over and puts his arm over Rhodes then the ref starts the pin.

"1… 2… 3" the bell rings and Andre's music hits but he continues to lie there on the mat not moving. When the cage is lifted up, he rolls out and so he starts to walk up the ramp but stops. He takes a deep breath before walking into the back. Andre comes to a stop when he fells pain in his ribs but he walks to his locker room. Andre enters then after changing comes back out to see AJ waiting for him. "Hey AJ" he said with a small smile, she returns the smile then they begin to walks to the parking lot. They come to stop when they turned the corner and saw Twister standing there on the other side. "AJ go to the car and wait for me," said Andre as he handed his bag to the girl.

Andre runs at Twister and they meet in the middle of the hallway then begin to brawl. Twister brings his knee up into Andre and throws him into a nearby crate. Twister picks him up and throws him threw a set of doors leading to a staircase. They continued to brawl; Andre was able to hit Twister with a European uppercut. He begins to go at Twister but Surge came up from behind and hits Andre with a low blow. Andre doubles over then Twister comes at him and boots him in the head. Andre falls down the stairs and on his way down he hits his head on the pole, which knocks him out cold.

Twister stares down at him then he and Surge take off when Bryson, Eve and Ted along with AJ appear. They rush down the steps and check on Andre who isn't moving.

**HOLY F'N SHIT, what the hell just happened? Andre's out and that's because Twister took him out, it looks like Andre and Twister will be feuding. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	17. Thanksgiving

**Happy day after Thanksgiving, now this was going to be up last night but I ended up getting very fracking tired so here it is enjoy! Oh and this his chapter you learn something surprising.**

***I don't own WWE or any Character from the Suite Life Series only Andre Robinson and the little girl who's in this chapter  
**

Chapter 17: Thanksgiving

It's been three days since that attack by Twister and Surge, Andre walked away with a small concussion. Because of it, he was able to fly so instead AJ insisted that she drive him from Atlanta to Boston so that way he could make it to his Thanksgiving party. "Then you have to stay, I mean food will be no problem cause my friend Cody always makes enough" said Andre as they pulled into the driveway of Cody and Bailey's house. AJ finally agreed after about the fifth time of him begging, they got out of the car and walked to the front door where AJ knocked.

The front door was opened by Bailey, who smiled when she saw Andre and when he told her that AJ would be staying for dinner she agreed that she should. The two friends followed AJ into the living room area where Zack, Cody and Kira were already sitting. "Hey Bro, who's the chick?" asked Zack which earned him a slap on his arm from Kira.

"Guys, this is AJ, AJ this is friends Zack, Kira, Cody and Bailey" replied Andre who then looked around and notice that Maya was no where to be seen so he said, "Maya is coming right?" he saw the smile on everyone so he said, "You guys are unbelievable" then he turned and walked into the kitchen. The door bell rang, "I'll get it" said Andre who walked out of the kitchen then opened the door to see Maya but caught Andre's eye was a little girl standing next to her. Andre moves aside so Maya and the girl could enter. Andre and Maya watch as the little girl runs into the living room.

"Andre, Remember how I told that I had something to tell you that I should've told you at the Reunion" said Maya, Andre nodded his head and then Maya said, "That little girl is my daughter" Andre stares at her with his eyes wide opened.

"Who's the father?" he asks,

Maya chuckles then says, "That's just it… her father is…. You" again Andre stares at her. "I know I should've told you but I was scared of what you'd say," she says before turning to look away. He quickly reaches out turns her around to face him then before she can say a word he presses his lips to hers. They pull apart and breathe heavily then Maya says, "Maybe I should've said something sooner" they both chuckle but the sound someone clearing their throat can be heard so turn their heads to see all of their friends standing there.

Andre feels someone tugging at his pant leg so he looks down to see the little girl. He reaches down and picks her up, "Are you my daddy?" asks the little, Andre looks at her then to Maya and back to the little girl in his arms.

"Yes I am" the little girl throws her arms around Andre's neck and gives him a hug which he returns. The little moment earns a reaction from Bailey, AJ and Kira to which Andre rolls his eyes then everyone makes their over to the table and Andre sits between Maya and the little girl. "So what's the little one's name?" asked Andre to Maya and she said,

" Abigail or Abby for short" everyone fills his or her plates then begins to eat, after eating the food that's when the pumpkin pie was cut and given to everyone. When everyone was done, AJ left and drove home to New Jersey while Andre, Maya and Abigail all got into Maya's car and drove to the Tipton Hotel.

They take the elevator up to a suite that has two rooms; Andre carried the sleeping Abby to one room while Maya went into the other to change. Andre laid his daughter into the bed and tucked her then before leaving he plants a kiss on her forehead. He walks out to see Maya sitting on the couch with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Andre takes seat next to her then takes a glass. "So, your not angry?" asked Maya,

"To be honest, no, I mean it would've been nice to know…. You know at the reunion" he replied with a smile. They both placed their glasses down then Maya crawls over to him and presses her lips to his. He grabs her then stands up; he starts to carry her into the room. They fall onto the bed, Maya grabs his shirt and pulls it up over his head then he does the same to her. The two lovers quickly remover their pants then crawl into the bed then Andre grabs the covers then pulls it up over them.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	18. Meeting The Grandparents

**Hey everyone, I wanted to update sooner but stupid school put a stop to that but anyways here's the next chapter hopefully you like it cause it was very fun to write expessically the first half anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it cause you should already know**

Chapter 18: Meeting The Grandparents

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Andre as he placed his new daughter Abby into her car seat. He got out of the back of the car to face his girlfriend Maya. "I mean can't we just wait until Christmas to reveal to them that they have a granddaughter?" he asked. He watched as she just stared at him with a look he didn't like so he said, "Okay, okay we're going" then he shut the back door before opening the passenger door allowing Maya to get in. Andre walked around the front of the car, "This can't get any worse," he said before getting it.

The drove towards St. Louis was bad; actually it was quite in enjoyable for the new family. Andre in fact a smile on his that was until he pulled into the driveway of his parent's house. Sitting in the drive way was a brown car that he knew very well, "How about this… I call my parents and tell them to come out here?" he said, he looked at his girlfriend who gave him a quizzing look so he said, "My grandparents are here and I'm still not on good terms with my grandfather".

"After all these years, he still hates you?" she asked, Andre nodded his head then they both got out. Andre took Abby out of her car seat then walked up to the front door where Maya knocked on it. The front door was opened and standing in the door way was Andre's stepmother Sam. Whose eyes grew wide when she saw Maya then they got even bigger when she saw Andre holding Abby.

"Sam, who is it?" came Andre's father who then appeared in the doorway, he got the look of surprise when he saw Maya and then Andre holding Abby. They moved aside to allow the three inside. Randy goes to say something when his mother and Andre's grandmother Elaine comes into the room. "So Andre what's going on?" asked Randy, Andre quickly cleared his throat then said,

"First I would like to say that Maya and I are back together and secondly this little girl is… Our daughter" everyone stares at Andre and Maya with shocking expressions. Andre goes to say something when his grandfather Bob Orton walks into the room. Anger flares up in Andre, he remembers when he first met his grandparents in Boston for Christmas Eve and also remembers when his own grandfather called a bastard child. Andre turned around to face Maya, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Can you take Abby upstairs with Alanna?" he pulled back and she nodded her head.

Andre watches as they make their way up the steps, Sam and Andre's grandmother Elaine also left the room leaving Andre with his father and his "grandfather". Andre stared at the door waiting for something to happen, he feels a hand on his shoulder so he takes a peek over his shoulder to see that the hand belongs to his father. "You still here" came Bob's voice, Andre bit down on his lip not wanting to say anything but what his grandfather said next drew the line. "Your back with that whore" before either Randy or Bob knew what was happening, Andre spun around on his heel and decked his "grandfather" square in the jaw knocking him down to the ground.

Everyone must've heard the noise cause Sam, Elaine and Maya all came into the living room and saw Bob on the floor with Andre standing over him. Andre's father Randy was just standing there but then helped his father up off the ground. "What the hell happened?" asked Elaine, none of the three men spoke but then Bob walked passed Andre and went out the door. The three women could see Andre breathing heavily, Elaine realizing the situation said goodbye then left. Andre was still breathing heavily. Maya came down the last few steps then pulled him into a hug and he started to calm down.

"Randy, what the hell happened?" asked Sam, Randy turned to face her and said,

"My bastard of the father, called Maya a whore so Andre decked him in the jaw and I just stood here" Sam looked at Andre who was now completely calm and was still hugging Maya. "So now that everything is calm and we don't have to worry about someone getting punched…. Would one of you care to explain how the hell we're grandparents?" said Orton now addressing either Andre or Maya.

Since Maya most of the story, she told them about what happened on the prom night. She also told them about how Andre had escorted her back to her room then she kissed him on the cheek but by accident he turned making her kiss him on the lips. One thing went to other and boom Abby was born. The first thing that happened was Sam slapped Andre on the arm then said, "I'm too young to be a grandmother, but congrats"

"What are you guys doing how?" asked Randy,

"We would stay longer but we have to drive to New York and visit Maya's parents who know about Abby but they don't know that I'm the father and to be honest I am not excited to see how Maya's father reacts to the news," responded Andre.

**New York**

The drive from St. Louis to New York was a tiring one; Andre drove half way while Maya took over the rest of the way. "Babe, we're here," said Maya who gentle shook Andre awake. Andre got out and went into the back and took baby Abby out of her car seat. He followed Maya up to the front door; Andre took a deep breath hoping this visit as bad as the one to his parent's house. Maya knocked on the door and her mom opened it. "Hi mom" said Maya who leaned in and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Her mother noticed Andre standing there holding her granddaughter then it hit her.

"MAYA ELIZABETH BENNETT…. Is Andre who I think he is?" asked her mom as she raised an eyebrow. Andre waited for someone to say something as silence took over, "Come in" said Mrs. Bennett who let them inside the house. They followed her into the living room where Mr. Bennett was watching the football game between the New York Giants against Houston Texans. "Honey we have company" said Mrs. Bennett who took a seat on the couch.

Andre watched as Mr. Bennett turned to face them, Mr. Bennett looked from his daughter to Abby then up to Andre. "When did you actually plan on telling us that Andre was Abby's father?" he said when he finally spoke, Andre looked Maya who he could see was biting her lip then she said,

"I wanted to tell him first, but I was so scared of how he reacted that I thought he would hate me for keeping it from him" Mr. Bennett then turned his attention to Andre who knew what he was going to ask so he said,

"Mr. Bennett, I love Maya…. I always have even after we broke up and I'm going to stay in her and Abby's life no matter what" Andre went quite after speaking waiting for Mr. Bennett to say something. He watched as Mr. Bennett stood up and walked over to him, to Andre's surprise he stuck out his hand. Andre smiled then shook his hand, "Don't worry sir, I'll protect them with my life and that way you won't have to kill me" said Andre with a small chuckle which Mr. Bennett returned.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you Andre"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to reivew and here's the match card for Armageddon:**

**Final Match Card for Armageddon '13**

**Match 1: Brett and Ted Dibase vs. Rhode Scholars**

**Match 2: Mickie James vs. Ashley**

**Match 3: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Dolph Ziggler**

**Match 4: Reaper vs. Brock Lesnar – Submission Match**

**Match 5: Andre vs. Twister- Tables Match**

**Match 6: John Cena vs. Mark Henry- Last Man Standing**

**Match 7: Randy Orton (World Heavyweight Champ) vs. Kane vs. Big Show- World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 8: CM Punk (WWE Champion) vs. Wade Barrett- Ladder Match for the WWE Championship**


	19. Armageddon

**Hey everyone sorry for the super long wait but hey anyways here's the chapter you've all been waiting for and that is the epic match between Andre and Twister in a Tables Match... who will win? **

***I don't own WWE or Maya (Suite Life Character) only Andre and Abby while Bryson belongs to UniversalGuardian and Twister with Surge go to RonRon10  
**

Chapter 19: Armageddon

Tonight Andre made his return to the WWE, he will face Twister in a Tables match and he promised to give his rival everything in the form of punishment. Andre sat in his locker room with Maya and Abby with him, he was in fact holding Abby who was sleeping in his arms. "She's so beautiful when's she sleeping like an angel" he said with a smile, he looked up just as Maya walked over and pressed her lips to his. Maya took Abby from his arms so he stood up and quickly changed into his wrestling attire, he just pulled on his t-shirt when there was a knock at the door. He stood up then walked over and opened the door to see AJ, Bryson Black and Eve standing there.

They all walked over to see the Maya who was still holding the sleeping Abby; "Andre, she's beautiful," said Eve who then nudge Bryson in the arm making him nodded in agreement.

"She has your eyes Maya" said AJ with a smile on her face who sat down next to her, Andre looked up at the TV to see that Reaper and Brock Lesnar's match was coming to an end so said goodbye to his friends then walked out to the hallway. He made his way to the entrance area and saw that Twister and Surge were already out in the ring.

(Ring Side)

The crowd booed as both Twister and Surge stood in the ring, "Three weeks ago I destroyed the man you praised so much, the Hunter Andre" Twister said with a growl in his voice. The crowd started cheering when he said Andre's name but started booing when he said, "Last week on Friday Night Smackdown, I was informed by General Manager Shane McMahon that Andre would be returning tonight in the city of Boston and I would face him in tables match but I can tell you right now that there is no way that Andre will show up tonight".

Surge started laughing then took the microphone from her boyfriend, "And the reason why Andre will not show up tonight is because he is scared of what my man Twister will do to him if he does" she said then both of them started laughing but their laughter soon ended when and familiar music hit and the roof of the arena exploded with the cheers from the WWE Universe.

**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light.**

I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.  
You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.  
Alone and now you wonder what I possess.

Andre walked out onto the stage, the look of anger and revenge on his face. Instead of walking down the ramp he took off running then slid into the ring-tackling Twister to the mat and started pounding down on him. The ref rang the bell; Andre got off then tore his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. He turned and saw Twister was still down on the mat so he walked over and started stomping down on him. One body part to another, Andre goes to pick him up stops when Surge jumps on his back, Andre has had enough of Surge interjecting herself in his matches as well so he reached behind him and grabbing Surge's head whips over onto the mat. He turns just in time to see Twister running at him so he ducks and flips him over the top rope out onto the arena floor.

Andre turns sharply to see that Surge was still on the ground holding her back, Andre didn't know it but he started hearing voices in his head again. He dropped to the ground and started pounding his fists on the mat, he stalked Surge as she stood up then when she turned he jumped up and hit her with an RKO taking her out of the match. He turned around only to get hit in the mid-section with a table by Twister; he continued to get beaten down by Twister with the table. He got up on his hands and knees then started crawling towards reaching for the bottom rope but Twister saw this and hit him in the back with the table once again. Andre looked up to see that his opponent had rolled out of the ring and started walking up the ramp so Andre rolled out then ran after him hitting in the back with a hard forearm.

He didn't let up on the assault; he continued to beat Twister up the ramp onto the stage. Andre walked away then ran at Twister only for Twister to hit him with a back body drop onto the steel grate of the stage. Twister picked him onto this shoulders then hit Andre with a fireman's carry onto the stage. Twister hopped off the stage then set one table up then set another one up on top of the other one. He got back up on stage then got Andre on his shoulder's for a second fireman's carry but when he flung Andre into the air that's when Andre reversed the move into an RKO putting him though both tables.

"_HOLY SHIT… HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT" _

The ref jumps down to see who went though the table the most then said ring the bell, Andre's music blared throughout the arena causing the WWE Universe to cheer. "Here is your winner…. The Hunter…. Andre!" announces Lillian Garcia, medical personal come out to check on both men who aren't moving. They help Andre up onto his feet; he shrugs the personal off then raises his arms in victory. He smiles then climbs up onto the stage, Andre raises his arms into the air once again before heading into the back where he sees his father standing there and he has a smile on his face. The two men hug then he walks back to his locker room where as soon as he enters Maya attacks him with a hug.

She releases when he groans in pain, "Awesome match baby" she said before kissing him on the cheek. He smiles then says,

"Maya how would you like to spend Christmas with me in Detroit? I mean just the three of us" he watched her eyes widen then again she hugs him and giving him a long deep kiss on the lips.

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
